Le défi des dragées
by Rovarandom
Summary: Les Maraudeurs ont un jeu : manger des dragées et donner des gages à ceux qui en ont une mauvaise. Lorsqu'ils décident d'étendre ces gages sur une semaine, qui pourrait bien prévoir les conséquences de tout cela ? [RLSB]
1. Chapitre 1

**Blabla de début de fic :** Hey tout le monde ! Ça fait maintenant quelques temps que j'ai un très long OS sur ces deux-là dans mes placards ! J'ai donc décidé, après avis de plusieurs personnes, de le fragmenter en plusieurs chapitres (six pour être plus précise) et de le publier sous forme de fic !

Cette fic est donc un mélange de guimauve (pour changer) et d'âneries en pagaille ! En même temps avec les Maraudeurs il faut s'y attendre.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, en tout cas !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating :** Oh, un bon K suffira amplement.

 **Pairing :** Remus/Sirius et pré-James/Lily

Je ne sais que dire d'autre, à part que j'espère avoir réussi à anéantir toutes fautes d'orthographe, et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La canicule n'avait pas épargnée l'Écosse, en ce mois de juin de la seconde moitié des années 70. Il faisait tellement chaud dans le Parc de Poudlard que la plupart des élèves avaient préféré rester entre les murs frais du château. Certains étaient allés se baigner, mais s'étaient fait réprimander vertement par le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière profitait de la vue plongeante de son bureau sur le Lac pour surveiller les jeunes gens trop intrépides.

Après tout, ils étaient presque tous Britanniques ou Irlandais, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la chaleur et la supportaient avec beaucoup de mal.

Dans la Tour des Gryffondor, chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Les uns bavardaient, les autres jouaient aux Échecs voire à la Bataille Explosive, certains mangeaient, flirtaient ou encore travaillaient.  
Les Maraudeurs ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, sauf pour Remus. Ce dernier avait préféré la tranquillité de leur Dortoir pour faire ses révisions de fin d'année. James et Peter jouaient donc aux Échecs sous le regard de Sirius. Ce dernier mangeait distraitement des Patacitrouilles dans un sachet ramené d'Honeydukes.

-On s'ennuie, commenta le brun.

-Rectification : _tu_ t'ennuies, rétorqua James. Tu n'as qu'à aller embêter Moony !

Sirius poussa un long soupir, faussement désespéré, qui fit glousser son frère de cœur.

-Oh, James, si tu savais… Moony m'a cruellement blessé ! plaida-t-il.

Peter rangea toutes les pièces de son jeu d'échec par sûreté, sentant bien que ses deux amis, ou au moins Sirius, allaient faire quelque chose pouvant compromettre leur bon état.

Le brun à lunettes se pencha vers le plus âgé des Maraudeurs avec le regard pétillant mais un air prétendument solennel.

-Comment a-t-il pu oser te faire ça, à toi, Sirius Padfoot Black ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique.

Puis, prenant ses mains dans les siennes avec un air comme l'on n'en voyait que dans les mauvaises comédies romantiques, il le regarda d'un air implorant.

-Dis-moi tout, Paddy, que je puisse agir et réparer ton cœur brisé !

Sirius se leva pour tomber à genoux devant lui, mimant la défaillance avec beaucoup d'exagération.  
Le mot « drama-queen » fut lancé avec amusement par l'autre Batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais les deux garçons n'y prêtèrent guère d'attention.

-Il a refusé mes avances ! Moi qui l'ait demandé en mariage dans la plus grande des traditions du romantisme anglais ! Que me fallait-il faire de plus ? Je me languis de lui, Jamesie, oooooh, oui, je me languis ! Je suis comme une cheminée sans feu, un chaudron sans potion, un jeu d'échec sans pièces, un Slughorn sans dessert, une Minnie sans lunettes, un Dumbledore sans barbe !

Tout le monde à peu près dans la Salle Commune le regardait d'un air amusé. Il fallait dire que les Maraudeurs étaient connus de tous, et qu'ils étaient très très populaires dans leur propre maison. Le fait qu'ils s'entendent avec quasiment tout le monde jouait beaucoup.

En outre, si la déclamation de Sirius était bien entendu exagérée, tout le monde sans exception connaissait son amour pour le Préfet des Gryffondors. C'était difficile à rater, il fallait dire. Sirius était tout sauf discret. Toujours à graviter autour de Remus, toujours à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir son attention, toujours à lui sourire de façon différente que pour les autres… c'était cela, en fait. Tout ce que faisait Sirius semblait prendre une dimension totalement autre avec Remus. Il était plus tactile avec lui aussi, bien que ce fut évident qu'il se retenait pour ne pas franchir de limite.

Clairement, Sirius Black était amoureux de Remus Lupin. Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Et ce fait rendait sa fausse plainte encore plus drôle.

-Mon pauvre Paddy, mais comment peut-il être si cruel et refuser ainsi les avances d'un si beau jeune homme comme toi ! N'y pense plus, je vais prendre sa place dans ton cœur ! Enfuyons-nous à dos d'hippogriffes, vivons heureux et ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Je veux que tu sois le père de tous mes enfants !

-Oh oui, Jamesie, mon amour ! Marions-nous ici et maintenant !

Alors que la tête exaspérée de Remus passait par les escaliers menant aux Dortoirs, probablement pour leur dire de fermer une bonne fois pour toute leur trop grand clapet, le portrait de la Grosse Dame glissa sur le côté pour dévoiler la silhouette de Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses mais avant tout directrice des Gryffondors.  
Ses yeux verts perçants se posèrent sur les deux origines du remue-ménage s'entendant jusqu'à son bureau un peu plus haut.

Bien sûr, elle avait l'habitude du bruit, sa maison n'étant pas réputée pour être la plus bruyante des quatre pour rien. Cependant, elle en avait profité pour voir comment ses protégés se portaient.  
Elle avait beau être sévère et stricte, elle aimait énormément ses élèves, et venait régulièrement dans la Salle Commune vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Messieurs Black et Potter ! Veuillez cesser votre ridicule comédie, qui s'entend dans tout l'étage ! les réprimanda-t-elle.

-Vous interrompez notre cérémonie de mariage ! geignit Sirius, arborant une mine faussement désespérée. Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille ?

-Tu dois t'y faire, Paddy, tout le monde essayera toujours de se mettre entre nous ! déclama James d'un ton sérieux.

-Mais Moony m'a déjà brisé le cœur !

La sorcière roula des yeux, jugeant qu'il était inutile et contre-productif d'empêcher ces deux-là de dire n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas inscrit dans le règlement qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se faire de fausses déclarations d'amour en plein après-midi de canicule, aussi trouva-t-elle plus efficace de les ignorer.  
Son regard se posa brièvement sur Lily, l'autre Préfète de sa maison, qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Elle aussi avait renoncé depuis longtemps à empêcher les Maraudeurs de faire les andouilles.  
Premièrement parce que même si James pouvait obtempérer pour lui plaire, Sirius, lui, n'avait aucune restriction ni aucune limite. Deuxièmement parce que de toutes façons tout le monde les adorait et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour la rabat-joie de service.  
Troisièmement, et elle le niait complètement y compris à elle-même, elle les trouvait assez drôles bien que ridicules.

-J'aimerais que l'un de vous monte dans votre Dortoir et évite d'en ressortir, statua sévèrement la directrice de leur maison. Étrangement, les alentours sont plus calmes quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble…

Les deux adolescents prirent un air parfaitement innocent qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Minerva. Sirius se décida à monter au Dortoir -pas du tout parce que Remus y était déjà- et aurait juré avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de la sorcière lorsqu'elle le suivit du regard.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire largement aussi.

Il savait que leur professeur l'appréciait beaucoup, et pour être franc avec lui-même, il aimait beaucoup ce fait. Pas parce qu'il aimait être favorisé, non ça il s'en fichait complètement et la sévère professeur n'aurait jamais favorisé qui que ce soit. De toutes façons il n'en avait pas besoin.

Non, c'était plutôt parce que lui-même adorait la sorcière. Pas du tout comme un élève aurait un crush sur l'un de ses professeurs, même si du haut de ses quarante ans elle était encore très belle. Plutôt comme un garçon qui n'avait jamais eu de vraie mère digne de ce nom et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une figure maternelle chez quelqu'un qui se préoccupait réellement de ses problèmes familiaux ainsi que de son bien-être.  
Sirius était souvent convoqué dans son bureau et ce depuis sa Première Année. Souvent pour ses bêtises, mais cela avait surtout commencé à cause des Beuglantes que sa mère lui envoyait régulièrement. Le jeune garçon de douze ans qu'il était lors de sa première année avait eu du mal à supporter la méchanceté de sa génitrice.

Il avait déjà l'habitude de la froideur et de la distance que ses parents mettaient entre eux et leurs enfants puisque toutes les familles issues de l'aristocratie sorcière faisait cela, mais…  
Sirius avait toujours été un petit garçon avide d'attention et de marques d'affection.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées de ce point de vue là lorsqu'il s'était avéré que, même jeune, le jeune garçon n'avait pas la même vision que ses parents sur plusieurs choses.  
Il était curieux, très curieux, peut-être trop auraient dit certains. Il cherchait toujours à comprendre pourquoi ses parents disaient ci, pourquoi ils étaient contre ça, pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de faire certaines choses, etc. Aussi, s'il avait accepté non pas sans broncher toute l'éducation de noble à laquelle il avait eu droit, comme le respect de l'étiquette, le savoir-vivre, comment se comporter en société, l'apprentissage de sa généalogie, d'un instrument de musique, et tout le reste, il n'avait jamais été satisfait des réponses de ses parents au sujet des sangs « impurs ».

Lui il voulait jouer avec des enfants de son âge et ne comprenait pas en quoi leur sang les rendait moins intéressants que lui.

Eux, au moins, avaient le droit de jouer bruyamment, de courir, de rire, d'exprimer leurs émotions et à peu près ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Il les avait souvent vus jouer en bas de la rue du Square Grimmaurd.

Sirius avait petit à petit grandi en remettant en question ce que ses parents disaient lorsqu'il sentait que ça le gênait. Il passait des heures à y réfléchir, à se sentir coupable parce qu'après tout, ils étaient ses parents, ils étaient adultes, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas raison ?

Sa rencontre avec James Potter lors de son enfance joua un grand rôle dans son développement. Les Potter étaient une famille de Sang-Purs, et lors d'un mariage entre deux membres de leurs familles respectives, ils s'étaient rencontrés. Étant les deux seuls garçons de cet âge, Sirius avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de les laisser revoir le brun à lunettes. Il savait feindre le calme et l'obéissance pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Ainsi, il avait découvert que la famille Potter était bien loin des idéaux de Sang-Purs de sa propre famille.  
Cela l'avait aidé à mettre en opposition des points de vue différents, de la part d'adultes qui traitaient leur fils de façon bien plus affectueuse que ses propres parents.

Tout cela avait conduit à construire le jeune Sirius Black, tel qu'il était lorsqu'il se présenta sur le quai 9 3/4 pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Mais même s'il détestait les idéaux de ses parents, leur froideur, leur étroitesse d'esprit qui pouvait conduire à la cruauté, il n'était alors qu'un enfant.  
Le rejet brutal de ses parents lorsqu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor avait été dur à encaisser, même s'il s'y était attendu, même s'il avait désiré se retrouver dans cette maison honnie par sa famille.

Un enfant de onze ans n'est pas équipé pour supporter tant de colère et de cruauté parentale.

C'est là que Minerva McGonagall était entrée en jeu.  
Elle avait prit soin de le faire venir dans son bureau, de lui assurer qu'il était chez lui à Poudlard et dans sa maison. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne le laisserait pas affronter seul cette situation, et qu'il pouvait venir lui en parler n'importe quand.  
C'était devenu un rituel, petit à petit. Dès que Sirius recevait une Beuglante, elle le conviait dans son bureau pour une petite discussion. Lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue du talent et de l'intérêt que son élève portait à la Métamorphose, leurs entrevues s'étaient petit à petit allongées.

Désormais, elle proposait souvent au brun de venir la voir pour parler de choses et d'autres. Cela lui permettait, entre autres, de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Ainsi, Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de la comparer à sa propre génitrice… ou comment il aurait mille fois préféré avoir ce genre de mère.

Tout comme Minerva, qui n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfants du fait de ses deux trop courtes relations amoureuses, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme une mère attentive bien que stricte avec les élèves de sa maison. Sirius étant celui qui était le plus souvent venu la voir, elle avait naturellement développé beaucoup d'affection pour lui.  
Cela aurait pu d'ailleurs être le cas pour Remus aussi, mais elle savait que Dumbledore se chargeait de le convier de temps en temps dans son bureau pour discuter, manger des sucreries et s'assurer que son statut de loup-garou n'était pas trop dur à porter. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'adorer son élève pour autant, de même que pour James, Lily, Peter, et bien d'autres.

Quoiqu'il en fut, Sirius rejoignit bien vite Remus dans les escaliers. La professeur de Métamorphose l'entendit dire quelque chose au jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, lequel éclata de rire. Son léger sourire s'étira un peu plus, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son visage strict et conseille aux autres Gryffondors de rester calmes. Puis, elle s'en alla, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que Sirius et Remus allaient définitivement bien ensemble, à tel point que bien des gens pariaient sur eux.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le Dortoir des Maraudeurs en se souriant avec amusement. Les blagues de Sirius étaient souvent désespérantes, mais au final, c'était ce qui faisait rire Remus et l'Animagus en était plutôt fier.

-C'était ridicule, ta scène avec James, sourit le châtain. Sérieusement, vous êtes au courant qu'il y a des filles qui sont fans de votre « couple » maintenant ?

-Oh oui, mais elles font bien ce qu'elles veulent ! pouffa son ami en s'étalant sur son lit. Moi, tant qu'on parle de moi…

Remus secoua la tête en souriant, et prenant son manuel ainsi que son parchemin à moitié rempli, il vint s'installer sur le lit de Sirius, face à ce dernier.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit s'il voulait vraiment se concentrer, mais Sirius avait tellement pris l'habitude de s'échouer sur son lit lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux dans leur Dortoir, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire à son tour.  
C'était ce genre d'habitudes devenues normales qui constituaient ces petits détails séparant une amitié normale de _leur_ amitié.

Sirius, lui, avait pris sa baguette, et s'entraînait sur une tasse à pratiquer un sort de Métamorphose d'un niveau plus élevé que le leur, et qu'il semblait déjà maîtriser à la perfection.

-C'est quoi, le devoir que tu fais ? questionna-t-il alors que Remus griffonnait sur son parchemin avec application.

-Celui de Flitwick sur les sortilèges informulés, lui répondit le Préfet.

-Oh, ça va, y'a de quoi dire… surtout vu la taille du chapitre du manuel…

Remus releva brièvement son regard doré vers lui.

-C'est bien le problème, en fait. On ne doit écrire qu'une trentaine de centimètres et le sujet est vaste. Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Devant l'air blasé de son ami, Sirius pouffa de rire.

-Tu supposes bien ! Mais ça ne me prendra pas longtemps de le faire au dernier moment !

Remus soupira. Sirius savait toujours tout alors qu'on ne le voyait jamais travailler. C'était extrêmement frustrant. Il n'avait lui-même pas de problèmes du tout en cours, mais sa mémoire n'était pas aussi parfaite que celle de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier semblait n'avoir qu'à lire les informations nécessaires une fois pour qu'elles soient gravées dans son esprit.

-Oooooh, ne fais pas cette tête Moony ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me sens d'humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui. Je vais t'aider, et non, ne me remercie pas, je sais que je suis trop bon.

Remus roula des yeux, mais l'envie de rire était présente et plutôt forte.

-Tu feras attention, ta tête enfle, tu ne pourras bientôt plus passer dans les portes, ironisa-t-il.

Sirius rit de nouveau, s'attirant un sourire du jeune loup. Puis, l'aîné des Black changea de position sur le lit, venant à côté de lui pour voir ce qu'il en était. D'un œil rapide, il parcourut tout le parchemin du regard. Remus venait visiblement de commencer, et il avait déjà fait le tiers du travail.

-C'est déjà pas mal du tout ! commenta le brun. Il ne te reste qu'à écrire cet équivalent deux fois. Tu hésites sur quoi dire ou comment le dire ?  
-Oui… en fait j'ai l'impression que tout est pertinent et que je peux résumer le tout, mais même en résumant il y en aurait de trop…

Sirius regarda rapidement le livre avant de tapoter les notes que Remus avait inscrites sur un brouillon.

-Ça, par exemple, ce n'est pas utile. Parce que c'est intéressant, mais c'est trop précis… il vaut mieux se contenter des informations les plus générales, à mon avis.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sirius. Ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci l'aidait pour l'un de ses devoirs, puisqu'après tout il était l'un des meilleurs de leur classe. Néanmoins, c'était toujours étrange de voir ce contraste entre le Sirius qui l'aidait pour de vrai et le Sirius qui passait le plus clair de son temps à faire n'importe quoi.  
Remus aimait ces différentes facettes de lui. Sirius était bien plus qu'un simple farceur au vif tempérament que tout le monde lui connaissait.  
D'ailleurs, c'était quelque chose qui agaçait Remus, parfois. Tout le monde donnait l'impression de connaître Padfoot, mais lui savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Sirius montrait son visage espiègle, ses farces, son sens de la démesure et son côté dragueur. Mais personne, à part ses proches amis, ne connaissait le Sirius plus sombre, qui avait été blessé et rejeté, et abandonné par sa famille. Le Sirius qui s'était battu lors de ses débuts à Poudlard pour ne pas être associé aux autres membres de la maison des Black.  
Les gens ne savaient pas non plus pour son amitié et sa loyauté infaillible. Sirius était toujours là, toujours. Il ne parlait jamais quand lui-même allait mal, faisant le brave et masquant ses mauvaises émotions sous une apparente bonne humeur, mais lorsque l'un de ses amis allait mal, il écoutait, sérieusement et avec attention.  
Pas que ses amis, d'ailleurs. Sirius savait ce que c'était que de se sentir seul, de souffrir en silence, alors il avait déjà pris le parti de réconforter des élèves qui pleuraient, seuls, dans la Salle Commune. Remus savait que c'était ainsi que Lily avait changé d'opinion vis-à-vis de Sirius. Un soir où elle profitait du vide de la Salle Commune pour relâcher sa peine à propos d'une lettre de sa sœur, Sirius l'avait vue et ils avaient longuement parlé. Après tout, il était l'un des plus à mêmes de comprendre ce genre de problèmes familiaux que la plupart des amies de la Préfète.

Oui, définitivement, Sirius était bien plus qu'un simple fauteur de trouble très populaire. Remus le savait, et il était heureux d'être son ami et de connaître tout cela de lui. Très heureux.

-Moonyyyy ? Tu m'écoutes ? Je croyais que tu avais besoin d'aide ! le réprimanda faussement l'objet de ses pensées.

Remus sursauta légèrement à cette injonction et à la main posée sur son épaule alors qu'il s'était perdu dans son esprit.

-Oh, pardon… j'étais un peu ailleurs.  
-J'ai vu, oui, tu étais encore dans la lune ~

Remus donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de Sirius, ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

-Tu pensais à quoi ? le questionna-t-il alors.  
-Mmmh, rien de spécial… je me disais juste que ça fait toujours un peu bizarre de te voir expliquer sérieusement quelque chose alors que tu ne travailles jamais toi-même…  
-Mais enfin, Moony… je suis _toujours_ sérieux !

Nombreuses facettes ou non, Sirius serait toujours une andouille malgré tout. Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire trahissait ses véritables pensées.  
Puis, il ébouriffa les cheveux sombres de son ami, qui protesta vivement.

-Merci de tes explications ! Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, maintenant, sourit le loup-garou. -Bah, de rien, faut dire aussi que Flitwick et ses sujets vagues… répondit-il tout en repeignant consciencieusement ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

Il entoura les épaules de Remus en lui souriant, et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, sentant quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable prendre naissance dans son ventre. Puis, Sirius s'écarta pour reprendre sa position initiale, face à lui, mais la chaleur demeura.  
Remus dut se retenir de ne pas sourire sans raison apparente durant tout le temps où il compléta son devoir.

* * *

Je précise au cas où, mais Sirius Batteur et la façon dont je parle de sa relation avec McGonagall, c'est mes headcanons persos, hein ! Au cas où certains penseraient avoir loupé des trucs ! ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 2 de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pas l'habitude de faire des fics axées sur l'humour alors je suis contente que ça plaise ! Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Remus n'avait pas cessé de travailler après avoir fini son devoir de Sortilèges. James et Peter finirent par remonter, car il se faisait plutôt tard. Il y avait toujours d'autres Gryffondors dans la Salle Commune, mais ils avaient fini par s'ennuyer, et James n'avait plus d'intérêt à y rester puisque Lily était partie lire dans son propre Dortoir.

-Oh Merlin ! Remus, quel sort est-ce que tu as jeté à Paddy pour qu'il n'essaye pas par tous les moyens de te faire arrêter de travailler ? s'exclama dramatiquement James une fois qu'il fut entré.  
-Je fais des recherches pour essayer de trouver la Chambre des Secrets ! expliqua Padfoot. Je suis sûr qu'elle existe, et je veux qu'on la trouve pour qu'on puisse la mettre sur la carte !

Le jeune homme avait emprunté de très vieux livres à la Bibliothèque qui traitaient tous du château. Il y avait d'anciens plans poussiéreux dans le lot, qui avait fait tousser les deux Maraudeurs lorsque Sirius les avait dépliés.

-Aaaah… c'est vrai que ça serait cool de la trouver, en plus il paraît qu'il y a la bestiole de Salazar Serpentard dedans ! On pourrait la trouver et l'affronter ! déclama le brun à lunettes en faisant mine de brandir une épée.  
-Dans tes rêves… marmonna Remus qui était en train de terminer le dernier devoir qu'il avait noté dans son agenda, à rendre pour deux semaines plus tard.  
-Vous pensez que c'est quoi ? continua James, parti dans son délire de bataille contre un monstre et de gloire.

Les trois autres, y compris Remus, réfléchirent quelques instants à la question qui méritait d'être posée, si cette salle secrète existait pour de vrai.

-Eh bien, l'emblème de Salazar Serpentard était un serpent, et il parlait le Fourchelangue… tenta Peter. Ça pourrait être un serpent. Ou plusieurs ?

Les autres admirent qu'il n'avait pas tort, et James commença à disserter sur les différentes manières de tuer des serpents de diverses tailles. Remus en profita pour l'ignorer et terminer son devoir de Potions, tandis que Sirius commentait et argumentait ce que disait James.  
Peter, lui, rangea consciencieusement son plateau d'échecs version sorciers puis fouilla dans un sac venant de chez Honeydukes pour trouver un paquet de gâteaux. Le bruit fit stopper la conversation passionnée de James et Sirius qui vinrent taquiner leur ami afin d'obtenir quelques friandises.  
Lorsque Remus referma finalement son manuel de Potions et son encrier, les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient fini un sachet de Fondants du chaudron et parlaient Quidditch.

-Aaaah, Moony revient enfin parmi nous, se réjouit Sirius. Dans le monde des vivants !  
-Si le monde des vivants c'est de parler Quidditch, alors je vais rester dans le monde des « morts », ironisa le loup-garou pour qui voler sur un balai était aussi rassurant que de se suspendre par les mains aux créneaux de la plus haute des tours du château.  
-Maiiiiis non ! On va trouver un truc à faire qui nous intéressera tous les trois ! plaida James.

Remus vint les rejoindre sur le lit de James, où ils étaient assis en tailleur. Il les imita et piocha dans le large sac en papier kraft de Peter. Il en ressortit un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

-Oh ! C'est ça ! On peut jouer au défi des dragées ! sourit James.

Le défi des dragées était un jeu qu'ils avaient inventé. Le principe était très simple : ils mangeaient une dragée chacun, à tour de rôle, et si la dragée était manifestement mauvaise, la personne avait un gage, un défi à relever.

Bien sûr, il était possible de bluffer en se retenant d'afficher son dégoût, mais ils se connaissaient par cœur, alors faire semblant devenait de plus en plus dur avec le temps. En outre, certaines dragées étaient tellement immondes qu'il était tout simplement impossible de faire semblant, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs approuvèrent ce choix, avec un peu moins d'entrain pour Remus. Parfois, il recevait des défis un peu trop embarrassants et il n'aimait pas cela. Mais bon, il était le meilleur bluffeur d'eux quatre.

-Puisque c'est Moony qui a sorti le paquet, c'est lui qui commence, affirma Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Soupirant, le jeune loup-garou piocha dans le sachet. Il observa la dragée avec attention. Ils n'avaient jamais aucun moyen de savoir à l'avance quel goût la confiserie aurait. Ses trois meilleurs amis le fixaient sans rien dire, Sirius et James avec un sourire goguenard. Ils semblaient impatients de le voir réaliser un défi de leur invention.  
Remus fronça les sourcils devant ce regard, et se prépara mentalement. Ne pas broncher, s'attendre à un goût immonde quoiqu'il arrive…  
Il croqua vite la dragée. Plus on hésitait, plus le goût avait le temps de se répandre.  
Moules. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais franchement, ce n'était pas le goût le plus ragoûtant qui soit quand la dernière chose que vous avez mangé est du chocolat.

Il avala la dragée, mais pas trop vite, la précipitation aurait pu être repérée par les trois autres qui l'observaient attentivement.

-Café, statua-t-il en souriant, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de boire de l'eau pour laver le goût peu ragoûtant.

James et Sirius soupirèrent de concert, et Remus fit un signe de tête à Peter qui était à sa droite. Ce dernier prit à son tour une dragée d'un air concentré. Il eut un air soulagé lorsqu'il la goba.

-Toast grillé ! sourit-il. À toi, Prongs !

James eut un sourire sûr de lui lorsqu'il croqua sa propre dragée. Le résultat fut sans appel.

-Champignons ! À toi Siri ! On va voir si tu es aussi chanceux que nous tous ~

-Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi, Jamesie, sourit le plus âgé des Maraudeurs. C'est bien possible que tu sois le premier à manger une délicieuse dragée goût vomi…

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de manger sa propre dragée.

Aussitôt, il la recracha avec un air dégoûté.

-…

Il lança un regard outré à la dragée puis à ses amis.

-… Ne me dis pas que… sourit James.

-Goût vomi ? demanda Remus avec un éclat malicieux dans son regard.

L'air dépité de l'Animagus chien les fit tous les trois éclater de rire. *****

-Je crois que Merlin a une dent contre toi, mon pauvre Paddy, pouffa Remus. Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire !

L'air boudeur du brun les fit davantage rire, puis ce fut James qui prit la parole.

-Bien, mon très cher Paddy ! Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, et de toutes façons vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est de descendre dans la Salle Commune, de vous percher sur l'une des tables, et d'offrir aux yeux ébahis de votre auditoire un strip-tease digne de ce nom.

-Oh Merlin… soupira Remus qui ne put pas empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

Peter pouffa de rire, et Sirius se leva avec un sourire parfaitement assuré.

-Préparez les civières, les nez vont saigner ~

James se mit à rire et se leva. Peter en fit de même, et Remus, même s'il hésita, se dit qu'il serait bien plus louche de rester que de suivre ses amis pour voir le show de Sirius, qui savait toujours en rajouter des couches et des couches à toutes ses bêtises.

Et puis, après tout, il serait très intéressant pour lui de regarder cela.

Ils descendirent donc tous les quatre dans la Salle Commune, où il restait encore pas mal de monde.

Les autres élèves sentirent la bêtise venir, puisque les Maraudeurs n'avait aucune raison de tous redescendre à cette heure-ci. Remus pria les plus jeunes de retourner dans leurs Dortoirs, parce que même s'il savait que Sirius n'irait pas jusqu'au bout -quoique, on ne savait jamais avec lui-, ce n'était pas particulièrement un exemple à donner.

Le brun sauta sur la table la plus au centre de la pièce et prit une pose aguicheuse en faisant un clin d'oeil à ceux qui regardaient.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je sais parfaitement que vous rêvez tous sans exception de mon corps parfait, commença-t-il avec une voix au ton empli d'une sensualité feinte. En même temps, je vous comprend, qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec moi ? Même moi je sortirais avec moi si je le pouvais.

Durant le début de son petit discours, il s'était assis sur toute la longueur de la table, toujours installé dans une position sans équivoque. Tout en parlant, il tira nonchalamment sur sa cravate qui glissa autour de son cou. Il la fit alors tomber par terre, et des rires ainsi que des cris d'excitation se firent entendre dans la salle. Tout le monde semblait déjà bien plus intéressé : les uns parce que voir Sirius Black faire un strip-tease était l'un des spectacles les plus alléchants qui soient, les autres parce qu'ils voulaient vraiment savoir s'il aurait le culot d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ses amis de l'équipe de Quidditch l'encourageaient en riant ou le provoquaient sur son courage.

-Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que je n'en suis pas capable ? répondit-il, sa voix grave devenant plus chaude.

Il commença à déboutonner lentement, un à un, les boutons de sa chemise blanche.

James l'encourageait avec de fausses phrases de drague stupides tandis que Peter pouffait de rire.  
Remus, lui, ne disait rien, restait un peu en retrait, mais ne perdait pas une seule miette du spectacle.

Lorsque Sirius enleva sa chemise avec élégance et désinvolture, il reçut de nombreux sifflements appréciateurs, et le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de sourire en admirant le torse, les bras et les épaules de Sirius.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, le poste de Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'avait bien musclé. Un véritable régal pour les yeux. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, personne d'autre que lui n'aurait eu le droit de voir cela, mais il musela ces pensées pour se contenter de regarder. Sirius avait beau être tout sauf pudique, un spectacle comme celui-ci ne se reproduirait pas deux fois, alors autant en profiter au maximum.

Pendant ce temps, de nouveau debout sur la table, le jeune homme s'étira longuement, s'attirant de nouveaux sifflements et autres exclamations ravies et appréciatrices. Puis, comme pour sa cravate, il défit nonchalamment la boucle de sa ceinture pour la faire glisser le long de son pantalon et la laisser tomber au sol où elle rejoignit la chemise et la cravate rouge et or.

Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer de se dire qu'il aurait bien forcé les autres à regarder ailleurs s'il l'avait pu. Le loup gronda en lui lorsque Sirius fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches, puis de ses cuisses, puis le laissa tomber à terre. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine et une chaleur bien différente de celle précédemment ressentie lors de leur brève accolade l'envahit. Ses instincts dus à sa condition et ses hormones lui donnaient envie de sauter sur son imbécile de meilleur ami qui ne devrait pas avoir le droit de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant n'importe qui.

James et Peter le regardèrent brièvement avec un petit sourire entendu. Le regard un peu noir qu'il leur renvoya les fit rire discrètement. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et il loua Merlin d'avoir un si bon self-control. Autrement, il se serait trahi en quelques secondes.  
En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Sirius pouvait être fier de son physique. Son boxer était suffisamment moulant pour bien dessiner les lignes de son corps, tout en gardant largement assez de place pour l'imagination de ceux qui regardaient.

Remus eut l'impression qu'il faisait soudainement un peu trop chaud dans la pièce lorsque le regard de Sirius, qui paraissait argenté et métallique à la lueur des chandeliers, croisa le sien. Cela ne dura que deux secondes et l'Animagus regardait tout le temps avec défi ainsi que ce regard faussement charmeur, mais le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher d'oublier quelques instants de quelle façon il était censé respirer.

Fichu instinct de loup. Fichus hormones. Et fichu Sirius Black.

Ce dernier, malgré les encouragements et les provocations de son public, sauta à terre, toujours avec cette élégance et ce petit sourire fier qui le caractérisaient. Il ramassa ses vêtements, et, après un clin d'œil, remonta dans le Dortoir, suivi par ses amis, dont l'un particulièrement chauffé.

-Magnifique, sourit largement James. Et ces fesses, dis-donc, ces fesses ~ Je devrais te rendre visite dans ton lit bien plus souvent, dis-donc… ~

-Avec plaisir, Jamesie-chéri, répondit Sirius avec le même sourire. J'aimerais bien voir les tiennes un peu plus souvent !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et les Maraudeurs se réinstallèrent sur le lit du brun à lunettes. Remus dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas fixer le corps presque nu de Sirius. Ce dernier commença à se rhabiller et le jeu put continuer.

-Vous êtes vraiment des andouilles… commenta Remus en se saisissant d'une dragée.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu nous aimes, sourit largement Sirius en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Le châtain préféra ne pas répondre et avala plutôt la dragée. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer tout le visage et de recracher la dragée, alors que le piment enflammait tout son palais, sa langue, et sa gorge aussi. Ses trois amis se mirent à rire.

-Vous ne voudriez pas me donner de l'eau au lieu de vous moquer ? rétorqua-t-il.

-Après ton défi, ça sera mieux, je pense… sourit Peter.

Le jeune loup le regarda sans comprendre, puis prit un air horrifié lorsque son ami sortit une tablette de chocolat-vanille de la poche d'Honeydukes.  
Remus adorait le chocolat presque plus que tout au monde, mais certains parfums n'étaient pas à mettre sous son nez. Le chocolat à la vanille était l'un d'eux. ****** Il détestait cela, et pourtant il aimait la vanille.  
Mais pas les deux mélangés dans une tablette de chocolat. Non. Jamais. On ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille à lui. C'était un crime de haute trahison.  
Il regarda la tablette comme si elle l'avait personnellement insulté, lui et toute sa famille sur plusieurs générations.

-Est-ce que tu cherches à m'empoisonner ? demanda-t-il à Peter avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Ooooh, excellente idée, Pete' ! sourit Sirius. Bien joué ! Alleeez, 'Mus ! C'est le jeu ! Juste un carré !

-J'espère bien, « juste un carré » ! Je ne suis même pas certain d'y survivre, figure-toi !

Il se saisit du carré que lui tendait Peter comme s'il montait sur un échafaud, et James ne tint plus et éclata de rire. Remus lui donna un coup de pied, ce qui n'eut pour effet que redoubler son hilarité. Sirius ne semblait pas loin de le suivre, tandis que Peter observait son ami avec malice.  
Ses amis n'étaient rien de moins que des sadiques.

-Que Merlin ait pitié de moi, marmonna-t-il avant d'enfourner le carré dans sa bouche.

Sirius céda à son fou rire devant le visage froncé par le dégoût de l'autre Gryffondor. Cela semblait être une expérience particulièrement douloureuse et pénible, mais extrêmement drôle en tant que meilleurs amis et témoins.

Peter éclata à son tour de rire lorsque Remus, une fois qu'il eut avalé la totalité du carré, fila dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste pour se laver la bouche avec une tonne de dentifrice.

-Et après c'est moi la drama-queen, chuchota Sirius aux deux autres Maraudeurs.

Un nouvel éclat de rire lui répondit, et il entendit une insulte provenir de la salle de bain.

Peter mangea sa dragée avant que Remus ne revienne. Mangeant quasiment de tout, il n'eut aucun problème avec le goût de choux de Bruxelles, tandis que Sirius et James le regardaient avec l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Remus revint, sentant le dentifrice, ce qui fit glousser Sirius, au moment où James avalait sa deuxième dragée de la soirée.

Sirius soupira lorsque James sourit de la saveur citron.

-Je vous jure, vous deux, fit-il en pointant James et Peter du doigt, que si j'ai une mauvaise saveur et qu'au prochain tour vous n'avez toujours rien d'immonde, je crie au complot.

-Crie, crie, ça ne changera rien, sourit James avec malice. Mais je sais, moi, que je n'aurai pas triché !

Sirius eut une tête hilarante lorsqu'il s'avéra que sa dragée avait le goût du savon. La partie commençait décidément bien mal pour lui. Peter, de nouveau, décida qu'il serait celui à donner le défi. Ayant une petite idée derrière la tête, il eut un sourire en coin.

-Puisque tu mourrais d'envie que James vienne dans ton lit tout à l'heure, alors embrasse-le, dit-il.

L'œillade discrète qu'il lança à Remus n'échappa pas à ce dernier, qui se crispa. Il savait très bien que James et Sirius n'étaient rien d'autre que des frères de cœur, mais allez expliquer ça à un loup un peu trop possessif qui prenait trop facilement le contrôle de ses pensées.

-Mais avec plaisir, sourit Sirius en regardant James. Je vais lui donner un baiser qui le transformera enfin en prince charmant, et avec un peu de chance, Lily acceptera enfin de sortir avec lui !

Il reçut un coup de poing amical de James sur son épaule et rigola.  
Cependant, à la surprise générale, ce fut James qui refusa.

-Non, merci, sourit-il. En fait, j'aurais trop peur de me transformer en crapaud…

Sirius eut l'air surpris, puisque James ne refusait jamais ce genre de défis stupides. À vrai dire, ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, pour s'amuser à faire jaser tout le monde, et aussi pour gagner un pari.  
Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux, ce genre de défi était plus comique à relever qu'autre chose, mais James ne les refusait jamais, juste par amour du challenge et pour prouver qu'il était capable de tout.

Il crut surprendre un regard discret de son frère de cœur lancé à Remus, mais il supposa avoir rêvé.

C'était quand même bizarre.  
Pas que ça avait de l'importance pour lui, il s'en fichait et ces défis n'étaient là que pour les occuper, mais la réponse de James était suffisamment inhabituelle pour qu'elle l'intrigue un peu.

-Est-ce que je devrais me vexer ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je pensais que ma petite démonstration de tout à l'heure t'avait donné envie, Jamesie-chéri…

-Ooow, c'est toi qui va me supplier ? susurra le brun. J'attends de voir ça…

-Dans tes rêves, rétorqua Sirius avec un air narquois.

Peter eut l'air un peu perdu, et ne sut pas s'il devait redonner un autre défi à Sirius puisque ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait refusé.

-Naaan, ça ira, c'est moi qui ait refusé, on va dire qu'on lui fait une fleur puisqu'il a l'air d'être bien parti pour être malchanceux !

Puis, il sourit en lançant un nouveau regard à Remus. Ce dernier le lui rendit légèrement, intérieurement content que James n'ait pas accepté. Il devait avoir compris qu'avec la pleine lune approchant doucement mais sûrement, le loup s'éveillait petit à petit en lui et commençait à rendre ses nerfs un peu moins solides.

-Bon, alors à toi, Rem' ! sourit Sirius.

Le jeu continua ainsi un long moment, les défis devenant tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres.  
Peter dut aller chanter une chanson Moldue particulièrement niaise dans la Salle Commune, tandis que James dut leur faire une démonstration de danse, dans leur Dortoir cette fois-ci puisque leur directrice de maison avait décidé que c'en était assez des âneries des Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune à partir d'une heure aussi tardive.

-Quel déhanché… Prongs, si tu savais comme tu es canon, tu devrais totalement faire ça devant Evans, ce serait une honte qu'elle ne te tombe pas dans les bras dans la seconde !

-Tu devrais le rejoindre, Pete', sourit Remus. Avec ta voix d'or, vous feriez un duo de malheur, tous les deux… il y aurait moyen de faire gagner la coupe des quatre maisons à Gryffondor si vous faisiez ça devant Dumbledore…

Les deux canidés se prirent chacun un coussin en pleine figure, ce qui déclencha chez eux un fou rire incontrôlé qu'ils eurent bien du mal à calmer. Cependant, James prit alors Peter par les épaules et l'entraîna avec lui dans la pire valse du monde. Leurs deux amis s'écroulèrent sur le lit et finir par crier grâce tellement ils avaient mal aux joues et au ventre à force de rire.  
Le couple improbable et très mal assorti que formait James et Peter continuèrent de danser de la façon la plus ridicule qui soit pour se « venger » de leurs amis qui en pleuraient de rire et se tenaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber du lit, en partie aussi à cause des blagues honteuses de James entre deux pieds écrabouillés.

Remus eut le défi totalement improbable de déclamer un poème improvisé en alexandrins à la gloire de Slughorn, et même s'il regarda James avec un regard qui signifiait « je ne veux pas savoir avec quoi tu te drogues », il s'amusa à glisser de faux compliments et des critiques sarcastiques qui firent de nouveau mourir de rire ses amis.

Peter fut obligé d'imiter son Animagus sans se transformer, et cela donna lieu à une suite de défis d'imitation. Sirius, par exemple, eut à faire deviner l'animal de son choix, et le hurlement de loup qu'il fit fut si réussi que Remus ne put s'empêcher de grogner contre sa volonté, résistant à l'instinct venu de nulle part de l'imiter. Ses amis se moquèrent gentiment de lui et il les bluffa par la suite avec une brillante imitation de lion.

Quoiqu'il en fut, même si leur soirée était une réussite, ils commençaient à être à court d'idées.

-On peut toujours arrêter, suggéra Remus.

-Moi j'ai envie de continuer… mais c'est vrai que je sèche un peu… soupira Sirius.

James s'amusa à tourner les dragées restantes avec son doigt, tout en réfléchissant.

-On pourrait essayer autre chose… comme se lancer des défis, mais pas à faire tout de suite. Par exemple, des défis à faire sur le reste de la semaine !

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, admit Peter.

-Oh oui ! Oh oui ! s'exclama Sirius. Je veux qu'on fasse ça !

Remus suivit le mouvement, se disant que cela pouvait être intéressant de tester des défis à long terme.

-Mais après, on se couche, bâilla-t-il. Je commence à être un peu fatigué, et on a cours demain…

-Promis, Monsieur le Préfet ! répliqua Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Ils étaient donc repartis pour un tour.

* * *

 ***** Je précise pour l'anecdote que j'ai tiré toutes les saveurs au dé, et que j'ai tiré le goût vomi de Sirius après avoir écrit sa petite plaisanterie... un heureux hasard ou un très mauvais karma ? La question est ouverte :p

 ****** J'espère ne pas offenser les amateurs de chocolat-vanille et tient à préciser que les goûts de Remus ne concernent que lui ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre trois ! On en est donc déjà à la moitié de la fic, ahah ! On attaque la partie des défis à long terme, j'espère qu'ils vont plairont ! Je me suis bien amusée à les écrire en tout cas !

Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient donc partis pour leur nouvelle version du « défi des dragées » : se lancer des défis sur le long terme.

Ils eurent tous les quatre de la chance pour le premier tour : violette, bouillabaisse, orange et bacon. James soupira. Il ne trouvait pas cela drôle quand personne n'avait de défi durant un tour.

Remus feignit un goût de fromage alors qu'il avait eu des choux trop cuits au tour suivant. Sirius fut le premier à obtenir son défi à long terme et manqua de vomir à cause de sa dragée goût poubelle.

-Alooooors, mon cher Pad'… sourit James. Ton défi… sera de rompre avec ta copine actuelle sous le prétexte que tu es gay.

-Ce n'est pas un peu… méchant, comme défi ? tenta Remus.

Certes il n'aimait pas voir Sirius avec toujours de nouvelles petites amies -et parfois petits-amis- et certes ça n'était _jamais_ sérieux d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais bon, tout de même.

-T'en fais pas, Moony ! Tu sais bien que je ne sors jamais avec des filles amoureuses de moi ! Elle s'en remettra bien, de toutes façons elle passe son temps à couver l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle du regard !

Sirius avait dit ça avec nonchalance, ce qui rassura Remus. Il n'était pas attaché, et la fille non plus, donc aucun dommage collatéral en vue.  
En même temps, si Sirius avait été attaché à une fille, il l'aurait su. Et très mal vécu, au passage, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler les sentiments de son meilleur ami, après tout…

Un nouveau tour, un défi pour Peter qui toussa à cause de sa dragée goût moutarde.

-Mon cher Pete', j'ai bien vu que tu bavais sur ta partenaire de Botanique, sourit l'aîné des Black. Vu que tu ne peux pas te défiler à nos gages, je te donne comme défi d'aller lui parler pour lui demander de sortir avec toi !

-Q-quoi ? bégaya le petit blond. Mais… je ne sais pas faire ça… je ne suis pas comme toi…

-Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta ! le sermonna Sirius. Pas de discussions ! Pas la peine de m'imiter et de la draguer, demande-lui juste ! Tu es à Gryffondor, alors prends ton courage à deux mains et demande-lui ! Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour t'y préparer ! Je suis sûr que tu pourrais avoir une bonne surprise !

Peter accepta son sort en soupirant et se perdit un peu dans ses pensées, pour réfléchir d'ores et déjà à comment il allait trouver le courage d'aller parler à la fille en question.

Ce fut Remus qui écopa de la dragée goût poubelle au tour suivant, et Sirius lui tendit charitablement une tablette de chocolat entière pour faire passer le goût.  
James, qui était à la fois content et déçu d'avoir échappé aux défis à long terme, lui donna son gage : aller parler au Préfet de Serdaigle, Tristan Ashton, qui craquait sur lui, pour lui faire comprendre clairement que ce n'était pas possible entre eux.  
Outre le moment d'hilarité des deux joueurs de Quidditch lorsque Remus leur avoua qu'il n'avait pas du tout remarqué le rentre-dedans pourtant évident du bleu et bronze, le loup-garou ne comprit pas pourquoi le gage impliquait d'y aller en compagnie de Sirius.

-Parce que tu auras besoin de soutien moral, toi qui est trop gentil pour repousser les avances de qui que ce soit, ou même pour t'en rendre compte ! Et puis il faudra bien un témoin !

Remus, et Sirius aussi d'ailleurs, soupçonnaient que quelque chose d'autre se cachait sous cette curieuse idée, mais ils préférèrent ne rien dire.

Par la suite, Peter obtint, de James encore, le défi de faire annuler le prochain cours de Potions par le moyen qu'il désirait.  
James, lui, eut finalement un défi en tombant sur une dragée goût foie et tripes qui le rendit à moitié malade. Le défi en question était de ne pas draguer Lily, de quelque façon que ce soit, durant tout le reste de la semaine. L'idée vint de Remus, qui se dit que si James avait une attitude amicale, et non complètement lourde, peut-être que les choses pourraient enfin avancer entre eux.

À partir de cet instant, lancés dans leurs idées, ils décidèrent d'écrire une liste de tous leurs défis et de l'accrocher dans le Dortoir. Pour en valider un, ils devaient le faire devant au moins un autre Maraudeur. Étant donné qu'ils venaient de finir la journée du mardi, il leur restait cinq jours pour faire tous leurs défis. Si jamais un défi n'était pas réalisé à la fin de la semaine, celui ou ceux qui n'auraient pas réussi se retrouveraient obligés de faire les devoirs des autres la semaine suivante.

-Mais c'est injuste ! protesta Sirius. Toi et Peter n'avez pas beaucoup de défis, alors que Remus et moi si !

-C'est vrai, admit James. Dans ce cas, nous on devra faire ça. Parce que si on échoue alors qu'on en a si peu, c'est qu'on est vraiment nuls. Alors que si vous, vous réussissez, vu que vous en avez pas mal, vous aurez plutôt une récompense !

-Quelle récompense ? questionna Remus, curieux et intéressé.

Seul le sourire mystérieux de James lui répondit. Sirius argua que c'était nul comme motivation, ce à quoi James répondit que de toutes façons, s'ils en échouaient trop, ils devraient faire les devoirs quand même.

Accrochée au mur face à leurs lits, la liste donnait ça :

 **Liste de défis des Maraudeurs**

 _ **Moony :**_

 _-Faire une farce de Maraudeur qui serait normalement exécutée par Sirius ou James (de Sirius)_

 _-Sauter tout habillé dans le Lac Noir (de Sirius)_

 _-Boire cul-sec un verre entier de Whisky Pur-Feu (de James)_

 _-Faire comprendre à Tristan Ashton qu'il ne lui plaît pas, accompagné de Pad' (de James)_

 _ **Padfoot :**_

 _-Rompre avec sa copine actuelle sous le prétexte d'être gay (de James)_

 _-S'habiller en fille et arriver comme ça dans la Grande Salle (de James)_

 _-Écouter et prendre sérieusement ses cours pendant une journée entière (de Remus)_

 _-Se balader toute une journée dans Poudlard avec des cheveux multicolores (de Remus)_

 _-Draguer un ou une prof (de James)_

 _ **Prongs :**_

 _-Laisser tranquille Lily pendant tout le reste de la semaine (de Remus)_

 _-Faire quelque chose de gentil envers Snivellus (de Peter)_

 _-Réussir à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il arrête le Quidditch tout en répétant qu'il est super nul (de Sirius)_

 _ **Wormtail :**_

 _-Faire annuler le prochain cours de Sluggy par n'importe quel moyen (de James)_

 _-Demander à la fille qui lui plaît de sortir avec lui (par Sirius)_

Une fois l'affiche collée, les quatre Maraudeurs rangèrent les friandises et se mirent en pyjama avant de se glisser dans leurs lits et de se souhaiter bonne nuit.

Que les défis leur plaisent ou non, ils étaient au moins impatients de voir les autres les réaliser.

Satisfaits de leur soirée, ils s'endormirent profondément tout en se demandant comment ils allaient s'y prendre chacun de leur côté.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Remus fut surpris de se réveiller en voyant le lit voisin du sien, celui de Sirius, être vide. James et Peter dormaient encore, comme toujours, mais habituellement, le brun était lui aussi plutôt dur à réveiller. Des bruits d'eau en provenance de la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient tous les quatre indiquaient qu'il devait être en train de se laver.

Le Préfet se leva donc, en frottant ses yeux qui piquaient un peu. En même temps, ils s'étaient couchés assez tard.

Tout en bâillant, il vint toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Autant savoir de suite si Pad' comptait mettre des heures à se préparer.

-Paad' ? appela-t-il. Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

Le bruit d'eau s'interrompit et Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatement. Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Aucun de tes défis ne consiste à inonder la salle de bain, je préfère prévenir… fit-il en espérant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas _encore_ fait quelque chose de totalement stupide, qui lui donnerait envie de l'étouffer avec son propre oreiller.

-Hum… si je sors, tu vas te moquer de moi, lui répondit finalement la voix du Batteur.

Cette fois, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ne sut que répondre, sur le coup.

-Me… moquer de toi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu as encore essayé de te maquiller ? Oh… tu comptes essayer le défi de t'habiller en fille maintenant ?

-Non, ça, ça sera drôle ! Mais là, c'est… comment dire ?

-Ne me dis rien et laisse-moi entrer, alors ? Enfin, si tu es habillé, bien sûr…

Faire face à un Sirius nu dès le matin au réveil serait peut-être un peu trop pour sa santé mentale. Ou même rien que sa capacité à contrôler les instincts lupins qui essayaient parfois de prendre le dessus.

Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte. Remus jeta un œil prudent… et resta bouche-bée une bonne dizaine de secondes avant d'être pris par un fou rire incontrôlé.

Sirius avait les cheveux couleur arc-en-ciel.

Oh par la barbe de Merlin.

Devant la mine à la fois vexée et boudeuse de son meilleur ami, le loup-garou redoubla d'hilarité, tout en tentant de rester le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller immédiatement James et Peter.  
Le problème étant qu'il avait du coup beaucoup de mal à se rappeler comment respirer.

Cependant, il s'arrêta net lorsque Sirius lui envoya de l'eau au visage. Remus se figea et le regarda quelques instants en plissant les yeux.  
L'Animagus avait toujours son air boudeur et ses cheveux arc-en-ciel. Hésitant entre se moquer de nouveau ou se venger, le Préfet opta tout naturellement pour la seconde option en mettant sa main sous le robinet ouvert pour l'asperger à son tour.

Tout dégénéra donc bien vite en bataille d'eau qui était de moins en moins discrète.

Au bout d'un moment à tourner autour du lavabo sans se lâcher du regard, les joues rouges et le regard brillant, Sirius décida de passer à l'attaque en décrochant le pommeau de douche. Remus cria et rit en même temps alors qu'il se prenait un jet d'eau tiède en pleine figure. Puis, il se jeta sur Sirius qui tomba assis sur le sol mouillé, et s'employa à le chatouiller. Le brun tenta de le chatouiller en retour, et, prit par leur bataille évoluée, ils roulèrent sur le sol tout en essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

C'est là-dessus que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement, alors que Sirius était en train de chatouiller Remus. Ce-dernier se débattait tant bien que mal en riant et en essayant d'atteindre les points faibles de son meilleur ami.

-Eh ben, ça s'amuse bien à ce que je vois ! Attends… c'est _quoi_ ces cheveux, Siri ?

L'Animagus se releva, suivi par le Préfet se tenant les côtes, puis ils se tournèrent tous deux vers James. Ce dernier avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les lunettes de travers, et un regard ébahi, comme Remus précédemment.

-La nouvelle mode à Poudlard, déclara fièrement son frère de cœur. Tu devrais faire la même chose, ça t'irait tellement bien ! J'étais justement en train de convaincre Remus de faire pareil à ses cheveux.

James décida de ne surtout pas chercher à comprendre et de rentrer dans le jeu. Cela valait mieux. Cela valait toujours mieux, surtout avec Sirius.

-C'est une intéressante façon de convaincre quelqu'un, que de le torturer dans une piscine ! sourit-il en venant ébouriffer avec énergie les cheveux multicolores de son meilleur ami.

-N'est-ce pas ? Il allait presque dire oui !

Le troisième Gryffondor se leva en poussant Sirius, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

-Tu rêves, Pad' ! pouffa-t-il avant de s'ébrouer un peu par réflexe. Mais je t'assure que ça te va à merveille !

James et lui échangèrent un sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Sirius ne se vexa pas et se releva à son tour, prenant le partie d'assumer avec fierté sa crinière ostentatoire plutôt que d'en avoir honte. Ce serait encore plus amusant comme cela, après tout, et il aimait que tout le monde le remarque pour ses bêtises. Et là, si personne ne le remarquait, ça serait un comble.

James, une fois calmé, pointa sa baguette sur eux, puis sur le sol mouillé.

-Sicco ! lança-t-il.

Les deux adolescents et la salle furent séchés en un rien de temps.

-Je réveille Wormtail pendant que Moony se lave, informa le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Qu'il puisse voir la splendide nouvelle coupe de Pad' dès le réveil ~

La couleur, ou plutôt _les_ couleurs de cheveux de l'Animagus firent sensation lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, une heure plus tard. Peu de gens furent réellement choqués, tout le monde étant habitué aux frasques des Maraudeurs, mais _tout de même_!

Sirius s'amusa à passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour exhiber fièrement l'arc-en-ciel qu'il avait sur la tête, et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors avec un petit sourire. Tout le monde le regardait, et il en était particulièrement satisfait.

-Un défi de fait ! déclara-t-il avec satisfaction tandis qu'il attrapait une corbeille emplie de viennoiseries.

-Tu comptes en faire d'autres, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Peter avec curiosité.

-Au moins un de plus, oui, confirma l'aîné des Black. J'y réfléchis ! Et vous ?

-Ben moi j'ai pas le choix, avec le défi au sujet de Lily… marmotta le brun à lunettes.

Remus confirma qu'il réfléchissait déjà sérieusement à son défi consistant à exécuter une blague de Maraudeur de l'acabit de James et Sirius, tandis que Peter faisait de même, mais pour faire annuler le cours de Potions de Slughorn.

-Je veux surtout pas te faire tricher en t'aidant, Wormtail, hein, mais entre nous, si tu cachais tous les desserts du château, je suis certain qu'il en ferait une dépression et qu'il arrêterait de faire cours pendant au moins un mois, suggéra Sirius avec naturel tout en mâchonnant un croissant.

Un énième éclat de rire secoua le quatuor, et étant donné la liste des défis qu'il leur restait à exécuter, il était certain qu'il serait suivi par un bon nombre d'autres au cours de cette semaine.

Par chance, ils ne commençaient pas les cours dans l'immédiat et avaient le temps de prendre leur petit-déjeuner tout en discutant de leurs projets du jour.

Bien vite, cependant, Remus parla des devoirs à rendre et James et Peter se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient complètement oublié de faire leur parchemin de Métamorphose. Or, McGonagall ne plaisantait pas avec les retardataires.  
Sirius, exceptionnellement, avait déjà fait ledit devoir, ce dernier portant sur les Animagi. Il se moqua donc de ses deux amis qui se hâtèrent de retourner au Dortoir pour être débarrassés de leur corvée, tandis que Remus et Sirius restèrent profiter encore un peu de leur petit-déjeuner.

-Ah ces jeunes, je te jure, plaida le brun. Quand j'avais leur âge…

-C'était il y a environ six mois, rétorqua le châtain.

-C'est exactement ce que je disais, répondit Sirius avec un sourire satisfait.

Le regard doré du loup-garou se levant vers le plafond fut sa seule réponse.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent après leur repas matinal, le Préfet surprit le regard de Sirius suivre un point derrière lui. Il le suivit machinalement, et se renfrogna légèrement en voyant la belle blonde de Serdaigle avec laquelle Sirius sortait depuis quelques jours.

Puis, le défi que James avait lancé à leur meilleur ami lui revint en mémoire et son regard revint se poser sur le brun. Comptait-il aller lui parler maintenant ? Les prunelles d'argent croisèrent les siennes, et un bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il alors.

-Je n'ai rien dit, rétorqua Remus.

-Ta question était presque audible.

Il sourit de nouveau, légèrement, puis reposa son regard de brume sur l'adolescente, visiblement plongé dans ses réflexions.

-Il y a une façon de le dire, continua-t-il, à moitié pour lui-même. Même si on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas de l'amour, je la respecte.

Remus le savait et appréciait cela. Que Sirius respecte ses conquêtes et ne les traite pas juste comme des morceaux de viande. Au contraire, il était toujours gentil et avenant, n'insistant jamais si son flirt dérangeait. Et lorsqu'il « rompait » avec ses copines, il le faisait toujours avec une certaine délicatesse.

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait des familles de Sang-Purs, mais dans les rapports sociaux, ils savaient observer un certain savoir-vivre que d'autres semblaient oublier.

-Tu as encore cinq jours pour le lui dire, tu sais, répliqua Remus en réajustant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

De nouveau, les yeux de Sirius furent sur lui.

-C'est vrai, mais bon, faire traîner les choses ne servirait à rien, surtout que je comptais déjà le faire aujourd'hui ou demain, mais je savais déjà ce que j'allais dire…

La Serdaigle ne les avait manifestement pas vus et était partie en direction de la Bibliothèque, pour peu qu'ils pouvaient en juger au vu de leur position, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

-Mais du coup, avec la condition de Prongs, ça ne se dit pas de la même façon. Je ne vais pas juste lui dire « Bon, désolé, c'était cool, mais en fait je préfère les garçons, tu n'étais qu'une expérience ».

Le Préfet n'avait pas vu la chose sous cet angle, et admit que James avait manqué de clairvoyance et de tact sur ce coup-là. En même temps, on ne pouvait espérer beaucoup de délicatesse de la part du garçon qui tentait de séduire Lily Evans de toutes les manières les plus stupides qui aient été.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Sirius opta pour le chemin de la Bibliothèque. Remus le suivit, déjà parce que le défi exigeait un témoin, mais aussi parce que malgré les circonstances, il n'avait pas envie de quitter Sirius dès maintenant.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur une mèche rose effleurant l'oreille de l'Animagus. C'était dingue de voir à quel point il s'accoutumait bien de toutes les inventions de Pad'… même celles qui n'étaient pas de son fait, pour le coup. Il était très fier de cette idée de défi et ne la regrettait pas, trouvant cela très drôle de voir un Sirius Black se trimballer dans Poudlard, les cheveux arc-en-ciel, avec le plus grand des naturels.

-Par contre… avança-t-il en se re-concentrant sur le sujet.

-Oui ?

-Si tu lui dis que tu la quittes parce que tu es gay… ça va faire le tour de l'école. Et si jamais tu ressors avec une autre fille par la suite…

Sirius se tourna à moitié vers lui, marchant ainsi plus ou moins en marche-arrière diagonale.

-Je sais, j'y ai pensé aussi. Mais en fait… ça ne me dérange pas. Ça me fait même une excellente excuse pour arrêter.

Le jeune loup fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. L'Animagus précisa alors sa pensée.

-Tu vois, j'en ai assez de sortir avec toutes ces filles. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt, à force… j'aime les filles, mais elles ne m'intéressent plus quand même. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oui, Remus voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Sirius acquiesça, satisfait que son ami suive le fil de ses réflexions.

-Au fond, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça que je veux, de toutes façons. Continuer des relations sans lendemain. Mais les filles continueront de vouloir sortir avec moi même si j'arrête juste de flirter ou si je dis que je n'ai plus envie. Parce qu'en tant que garçons, on a _forcément_ envie de plaisir physique.

Le ton ironique de sa dernière phrase n'échappa pas à Remus qui l'écoutait sans faire de commentaires. Ce genre de réflexions était plutôt inattendu de la part de Padfoot. Certes, il savait que ces relations ne pouvaient perdurer toute sa vie durant, mais il semblait avoir longuement réfléchi à la question, ce dont le châtain ne se serait pas douté.

-Si je dis que je suis gay, certes les garçons continueront d'essayer, mais ils ont l'avantage d'être moins nombreux à me courir après !

Remus se demandait tout de même quel avait été le déclencheur de ces réflexions. Lorsque Sirius se remettait en question, ou remettait en question un aspect de sa vie, généralement c'était lorsque quelque chose de particulier le poussait à le faire. Une remarque, un événement ou un simple changement dans sa routine pouvaient l'y pousser car il savait que le brun avait l'esprit vif et rapide.  
Est-ce que Sirius était tombé amoureux ? Est-ce qu'il avait juste réalisé que ça pouvait arriver ?  
Toutes les possibilités existaient, mais au moins le loup-garou se rassurait en se disant que si, réellement, Pad' était tombé amoureux, soit il l'aurait remarqué -Sirius n'avait jamais été discret dans son besoin de démontrer son affection-, soit il lui en aurait parlé de lui-même. L'Animagus lui parlait beaucoup de ses aventures relationnelles toujours invraisemblables, alors il se disait que, naturellement, le brun serait venu lui en parler.  
Du moins il espérait, car Sirius n'était justement rien venu lui dire, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle dans le cas de sa théorie.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la main de Sirius s'agita devant son champ de vision.

-Encore dans la lune ? sourit-il.

-Pardon, s'excusa Remus avec un petit sourire.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout donné de réponse à Sirius qui en attendait pourtant une.

-Mais tu as raison, enfin… je trouve que si tu as envie que ça s'arrête, alors tu fais bien de le faire. Même si le défi de James n'est pas vraiment délicat, au moins ça aura le mérite d'être clair.

Satisfait de la réponse de son meilleur ami, Sirius acquiesça en souriant, et il reprit une marche plus normale.

Les deux adolescents finirent par arriver devant la Bibliothèque. Sirius entra le premier, suivi par son ami, et ils cherchèrent tous les deux la Serdaigle du regard. Ce fut le châtain qui la repéra en premier, la pointant discrètement d'un signe de tête à l'Animagus.  
Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis hésita, son regard se posant sur Remus puis allant jusqu'à son actuelle petite-amie, l'air de demander : « Tu es sûr que tu veux venir ? »

-Il vaut mieux que non, chuchota le Préfet. Je vais me promener dans les rayonnages, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir lorsque tu auras fini.

Sirius acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers la fille sans plus attendre. Remus s'esquiva alors, pas très loin de là où ils se trouvaient, mais pas trop proches non plus. Certes James avait dit qu'il fallait un témoin à la réalisation du défi, mais le jeune loup n'avait aucune envie de faire l'indiscret en écoutant ce genre de conversation qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

Il passa donc le temps en regardant les livres de la section Défense contre les forces du Mal, sa matière préférée, afin de voir s'il y avait des nouveautés ou des ouvrages intéressants qui lui avaient échappé jusque-là. Il évita soigneusement la section consacrée aux loup-garous. Il avait déjà lu tout cela, et n'en était pas ressorti avec une meilleure image de lui-même, bien au contraire.

En revanche, il trouva son bonheur dans une section consacrée aux créatures de moindre dangerosité, et, jugeant que peut-être Sirius avait fini de discuter, revint prudemment vers lui, son gros livre sous le bras.

Visiblement, ils parlaient toujours, mais peut-être ne fallait-il rien en conclure : Sirius était très bavard, et si la discussion s'était bien passée, ce dont il ne doutait pas, peut-être qu'ils avaient changé de sujet.

-C'est pour ça, les cheveux ? disait la blonde en regardant la crinière de l'ex-brun.

-Euuuuuh… pas vraiment… quel rapport ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas… l'arc-en-ciel ça fait plutôt… plutôt…

Visiblement, elle cherchait un terme significateur sans être blessante ou insultante, mais ne le trouva pas.

-Enfin bref. Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi… mais après, je m'en doutais un peu, sourit-elle légèrement. Avant de sortir avec toi, je me suis toujours demandé si Lupin et toi étiez ensemble ou non, maintenant j'ai, enfin, j'aurai la réponse !

Puis elle fit un petit signe de main au Maraudeur, qui, bouche-bée sous le coup de la surprise, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami, qui avait eu à peu près la même réaction que lui, et ils échangèrent un regard à la fois gêné et plein d'incompréhension.  
Chacun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer sans oser réellement le faire, aussi décidèrent-ils de faire comme si tout cela n'était qu'une blague, parce que cela ne pouvait qu'en être une, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merlin… souffla Remus. Elle va répéter ça à tout le monde…

-Ça… te gêne beaucoup ? osa son ami.

Remus tourna son regard doré vers lui, et hésita quelques secondes.  
Au fond, non, ça ne le gênait pas, parce que si les gens pensaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, personne ne viendrait draguer Sirius. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas vrai, et si tout le monde se mettait à lui poser la question, il finirait par se sentir mal à force de le répéter.

-Je suppose que non… ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a des rumeurs de ce genre…

Ils étaient tous les deux trop aveugles pour se rendre compte que la quasi-totalité des élèves suivaient l'évolution de leur relation avec un grand intérêt, tout comme pour James et Lily. La popularité des Maraudeurs était grande, après tout, et si Remus était discret, Sirius était si évident que ses autres amis se demandaient comment Remus faisait pour faire preuve d'une telle cécité.

-Bon… tant mieux alors !

Le jeune Black lui sourit largement, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, une étincelle remuant son ventre.

Sans s'en être rendus compte, tout en parlant, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et si leur proximité ne leur sautait pas aux yeux immédiatement, les autres élèves de la Bibliothèque les regardaient avec une curiosité non feinte.

La rumeur ne mettrait probablement pas bien longtemps à se répandre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Navrée pour ce si gros retard ! Entre les devoirs, le défi d'écriture de novembre, les partiels, le shopping de Noël et mon stage, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de venir dans les parages pour quoi que ce soit ! Et vu qu'il est tard, j'avoue que j'envoie ce chapitre sans vraiment le relire (même si j'ai déjà relu tous mes chapitres au moins quatre fois chacun, c'est jamais assez xD) donc j'espère que l'attente vaudra le coup pour vous !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 4**

Lily était intriguée et suspicieuse. James Potter ne l'avait pas enquiquinée pour des raisons diverses et variées sous couvert de se rapprocher d'elle. Or, Potter passait sa vie à cela depuis quelques années maintenant. Le caractère inhabituel de la chose lui faisait se demander s'il n'était pas en train de préparer un encore plus mauvais coup que d'habitude, ou si, par chance, il n'avait pas trouvé une autre fille à séduire.  
Curieusement, la première option la tentait plus, mais elle refusait de l'admettre.  
De toute façon, James était têtu comme une mule, et il ne renonçait pas si facilement, aussi c'était fort peu probable qu'il ait eu le coup de foudre pour une autre de façon totalement inattendue, non ?

Bah. Ce n'était pas son problème. Au moins était-elle tranquille, pour une fois. Si elle ne préférait pas crier victoire trop tôt, autant profiter de l'attitude plus calme du brun pour se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Après tout, il était déjà jeudi et elle n'avait pas fini ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Aussi décida-t-elle donc de profiter du temps libre qu'elle avait avant le repas de midi, assise à la table de la Grande Salle.

Oui mais voilà.  
De quelle façon voulez-vous vous concentrer sur vos devoirs quand Sirius Black décide de descendre de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, habillé avec une robe de femme qui n'était même pas à sa taille ?  
Voilà. Vous ne pouviez pas.

La rousse ne réagit pas immédiatement à la vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux, comme souvent lorsque Sirius faisait une chose stupide comme celle-ci. Son esprit tentait d'abord de comprendre, puis lorsqu'il voyait qu'il n'y parvenait pas, il décrochait.

Elle tenta de résister au fou rire qui menaçait de l'envahir, mais n'y parvint pas, et rejoignit la plupart des autres élèves de la pièce dans une crise de rire

Oh. Merlin.

Les yeux brillants d'hilarité, Lily releva la tête vers Sirius pour vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais non, Sirius était toujours là, paradant fièrement dans la Grande Salle, habillé de cette robe de satin fuchsia, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Forcément, il fallait toujours faire plus, toujours se faire remarquer, et Lily se demanda un instant si un jour il n'allait pas juste rendre sa peau rose bonbon et mettre des néons lumineux dans ses cheveux juste pour que tout le monde le regarde.

-Alors, Evans ? lui dit-il avec un grand sourire fier. Avoue que tu es jalouse… tu n'auras jamais autant de classe que moi dans une robe !

-Je l'avoue, Black, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton chargé d'ironie. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Si un jour tu te maries avec Remus, tu feras une mariée époustouflante.

Cela valait le coup d'être réparti à Gryffondor, tout de même. Au moins, ils ne risquaient jamais de s'ennuyer.

Autant la veille, les élèves de Poudlard mangeant dans la Grande Salle –ainsi que les professeurs- étaient passés au-dessus de la couleur improbable de cheveux de Sirius…

Autant cette fois-ci, bien que sa chevelure ait retrouvé sa couleur d'ébène, ils n'arrivaient pas à assimiler le fait que, si, Sirius Black était habillé en robe rose fuchsia avec un nœud dans le dos et des froufrous en tulle sur la partie basse.

James, à ses côtés, avait les joues baignées de larmes à force de rire à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur son meilleur ami.

Peter fut le premier à le voir, et il donna un coup de coude à Remus, le nez plongé dans un livre, assit juste à côté de lui. Puis, il pointa les deux autres Maraudeurs du doigt. Remus écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écrouler sur la table, manquant de s'assommer dessus au passage.  
Oh non. Il l'avait fait. Il avait osé.  
Et il ne parviendrait plus jamais à respirer de toute sa vie. C'était fini, il allait mourir là, sur cette table, de suffocation, parce que son crétin de meilleur ami s'était accoutré de la façon la plus improbable qui soit, et qu'il avait l'air tellement _ridicule_ , mais il en était fier et c'était pire que tout.  
La pensée qu'il aurait définitivement dû garder ses cheveux arc-en-ciel pour être encore mieux accordé à la robe l'acheva définitivement et il se laissa mourir de rire sur la table, imité par de nombreuses autres personnes autour de lui.

Malgré tout et à sa grande surprise, il parvint à se calmer. Ses yeux brillants de larmes de rire, ses joues rouges et ses joues douloureuses ne le trompèrent pas : il risquait de replonger à tout moment.

-Pas en face de moi, par pitié, souffla-t-il au brun qui venait vers leurs places. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Sa supplique suffit à James pour replonger dans un énième fou rire, et contamina Remus, puis Peter, qui s'écroulèrent de nouveau sur la table. Sirius s'installa donc fièrement à côté du Préfet qui ne put s'empêcher de le détailler lorsqu'il fut certain de ne plus courir le risque de s'étouffer pour un simple regard.

-Oh Merlin. Ça te va tellement bien, je te jure. Le rose te va si bien au teint, commença-t-il en sentant qu'il allait se faire replonger tout seul. Non, vraiment, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent- oh Merlin est-ce que c'est de la _dentelle_ ?

Heureusement pour la santé mentale de toute la salle, Minerva McGonagall s'approcha de lui d'un pas sévère et déterminé. Cependant, le loup-garou aurait juré sur sa propre vie qu'il avait vu une étincelle d'hilarité briller dans son regard vert.

-Monsieur Black. Allez-vous changer tout de suite avant que vos amis ne doivent se rendre à l'Infirmerie.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama tout fort l'aîné des Black. Vous ne pouvez pas m'y forcer ! Ce n'est pas une phase, c'est qui je suis réellement !*

Remus pouvait difficilement aligner deux pensées cohérentes, mais il songea qu'il rendrait un service à l'humanité toute entière, s'il étranglait Sirius avec les froufrous de sa propre robe.

Où l'avait-il dénichée, d'ailleurs, par le caleçon de Merlin ?!

-Eh bien, allez être vous-même dans votre Dortoir ! répliqua la sorcière avec un air de « mais qui m'a fichu un élève pareil par Merlin ? ».

-C'est de la discrimination ! De la répression ! Vous m'empêchez d'assumer mon identité !

Mais bien sûr, Sirius, comme si tout le monde ne savait pas déjà que ton identité était celle du pire crétin que tout Poudlard avait pu connaître, songea Remus. Mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Est-ce qu'il était masochiste ? Suicidaire ?  
Car Sirius allait réellement finir par avoir sa peau, s'il continuait comme cela.

Toutefois, la directrice des Gryffondors parvint tout de même à envoyer l'andouille se changer, malgré les suppliques et les phrases du genre de « A moins que vous ne vouliez m'aider à l'enlever vous-même ? ». McGonagall avait bien du mérite pour rester parfaitement neutre et égale devant les incessantes stupidités de Sirius.

Au moins, l'air revint de nouveau dans les poumons de Remus.

Leur professeur les regarda tous les trois, l'air de se demander si elle ne devait pas les envoyer malgré tout à l'Infirmerie, mais finit par s'en retourner à la table des professeurs, attendant que les plats apparaissent sur la table lorsqu'il serait enfin l'heure.

-Pfouuuh ! s'exclama James en s'éventant avec sa main. Je suis pas sûr de m'en remettre un jour !

-Vous pensez qu'il l'a trouvée où, sa robe ? questionna Peter qui peinait à retrouver une couleur normale.

-Je n'en sais rien. Et, honnêtement, je ne préfère pas savoir. Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à la réponse, rétorqua Remus.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire.  
Comment faisaient les gens qui n'avaient pas Sirius Black pour ami ? Ils devaient beaucoup s'ennuyer. Et avoir une espérance de vie bien plus longue, aussi.

Avec tout cela, Remus en avait presque oublié la concrétisation de l'un de ses propres défis, qu'il attendait avec impatience. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était arrivé en avance dans la Grande Salle, bien qu'il sache que c'était parfaitement inutile. Mais on ne savait jamais. Il ne voulait pas risquer de rater son propre méfait.

Il savait que ses amis s'étaient doutés de quelque chose la veille au soir, mais avec les frasques de Sirius, ils ne devaient plus s'attendre à rien : la surprise en serait d'autant plus grande.

En même temps, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de refuser la proposition de Sirius que de l'accompagner aux Cuisines lorsqu'il avait émis le désir de s'y rendre un peu après le début du couvre-feu. Il ne refusait jamais, surtout que ce genre d'expéditions nécessitait toujours des bras supplémentaires pour ramener de la nourriture à tout le monde.  
Sauf que cette fois-ci, Remus était revenu avec des chocolats chauds, mais rien de plus. Ils avaient flairé quelque chose de louche, mais voilà, pour ce jour-ci, Sirius avait fait une parfaite diversion involontaire.  
Le Préfet espéra que son meilleur ami reviendrait à temps pour assister au spectacle.

Remus avait longuement hésité sur la marche à suivre. Faire une blague digne de James ou Sirius, oui, mais encore ?  
Il n'était pas capable de se donner en spectacle comme eux. Même s'il l'avait voulu, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas le caractère nécessaire à cela : il ne savait pas abreuver une foule de stupidités tout en s'affichant avec assurance.  
Puis, il s'était dit que, certes, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient le goût du spectacle, mais que cela ne nécessitait pas _forcément_ qu'il s'implique directement dedans. L'ostentatoire pouvait prendre des formes différentes.

Il avait pensé spectacle, apparence, et démesure. Il n'en avait peut-être pas fait autant que Sirius et James auraient fait, mais pour une blague réalisée seul, alors qu'il avait l'habitude des farces plus subtiles, il était plutôt fier de lui.

Un sourire de Maraudeur étira ses lèvres lorsque Sirius revint avant que cela ne commence. Parfait, lui aussi y assisterait.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que son meilleur ami serait fier de lui. Oh, il était difficile d'en douter : Sirius était toujours fier de ses amis quand ils faisaient des bêtises. Mais là, c'était un peu différent, après tout.  
Le brun revint s'installer à côté de lui, habillé de son uniforme.

-Et de trois ! sourit-il au moment où il se laissait tomber. Faites attention, les gars, je vais vous battre à plate couture si ça continue ! Combien de défis vous avez réalisé jusque-là ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai : aucun !

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, les deux aiguilles de la grande horloge du château se positionnèrent sur le douze.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, durant laquelle les plats auraient dû apparaître sur toutes les tables.  
Au lieu de cela, une gigantesque explosion de paillettes multicolores remplit la salle entière dans un grand bruit de feu d'artifice, bien qu'aucun pétard n'ait été tiré.  
Certaines paillettes se regroupèrent pour fuser à travers la Grande Salle dans un crépitement sonore, formant des arabesques dans les airs, avant de venir exploser au visage d'élèves au hasard. Remus avait tout de même pris soin que les paillettes ne viennent pas se loger dans les yeux, le nez, la bouche ou les oreilles à l'aide d'un sortilège discret, mais cela n'empêcha personne, excepté lui, de se retrouver couvert de paillettes sifflantes de la tête aux pieds.

Lorsque celles qui se baladaient magiquement dans les airs eurent fini de faire des bruits retentissants de pétarades tout en virevoltant entre les élèves, elles se regroupèrent en un très grand amas qui explosa avec fracas, formant un lion rugissant dans l'explosion.

Les élèves applaudirent avec grand bruit, riant de la brillante démonstration.  
Les professeurs ne réagirent pas tout de suite, ébahis pour la plupart, et les regards se tournèrent naturellement vers les Maraudeurs lorsque les plats apparurent sur les tables recouvertes d'une fine couche scintillante.  
Seul Remus était épargné et il souriait tranquillement à ses amis qui le regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'hilarité.  
Finalement, Sirius éclata de rire en frappant la table d'une main, et fut vite rejoint par ses camarades de Gryffondors, qui donnèrent de grandes claques dans le dos de leur Préfet.  
Tout le monde avait tendance à oublier, devant son air sage et innocent, que Remus _aussi_ pouvait les surprendre avec des tonnes de paillettes et d'explosion.

Félicité par ses amis Maraudeurs et d'autres Gryffondors, tout le machiavélisme de l'opération fut dévoilé lorsque le professeur McGonagall, songeant que ces enfants étaient beaucoup trop incontrôlables pour le bien de l'école, lança un sort sur les paillettes se trouvant au sol pour les faire disparaître.  
Non seulement elles restèrent en place… mais elles se mirent à _chanter_.

Remus reçut un abonnement aux retenues du samedi soir pendant un mois, mais son grand sourire qu'il peinait à contenir prouvait que cela en avait totalement valu la peine.

De nombreuses personnes tentèrent d'aller prendre une douche avant les cours de l'après-midi, mais elles collaient très bien, trop bien. Le Préfet les avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles tiennent minimum une journée. Il savait parfaitement qu'à la fin de la semaine, on verrait encore des particules brillantes dans les cheveux de certaines élèves.  
Ce qui était amusant à voir, c'est que, non-contentes de faire de la musique au moindre sort qu'on jetait sur elles pour les enlever, elles changeaient constamment de couleur. Tous les élèves, les professeurs et la Grande Salle étaient devenus des répliques de guirlandes de Noël moldues en plein mois de juin.

-Par la barbe à paillettes de Merlin, Moony, épouse-moi, déclara Sirius lorsque tous ces faits furent établis, bien vite après que l'événement fut arrivé, alors qu'ils étaient encore tranquillement à table.

Remus haussa un sourcil amusé dans sa direction.

-T'épouser ? répéta-t-il avec humour. C'est que j'ai un agenda très rempli, cette semaine…

-Oh, allez, Moony ! renchérit le brun. Avec tes paillettes et ma robe rose et mes cheveux arc-en-ciel, on serait le couple le plus flamboyant du monde !

-Vous feriez surtout très très très gays, ironisa James qui vivait très bien le fait d'être couvert de paillettes. Quoique, cela dit, c'est la rumeur qui se répand pas mal, depuis hier après-midi…

Il leur jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus, qu'ils ignorèrent, Sirius étant trop parti dans son délire pour relever. Lui aussi semblait parfaitement bien vivre le fait d'être couvert de paillettes, et il s'était jeté un sort à lui-même pour les faire chanter.  
Irrécupérable. Remus aurait dû parier qu'il aurait fait ça, mais vu que personne n'avait été au courant de la blague avant qu'elle n'arrive, parier avec lui-même aurait été plutôt inutile.

-C'était une excellente idée, ces défis ! reprit Sirius. On ne va pas s'ennuyer pendant cette semaine !

-Ben, vu que toi et Remus avez fait le plus sensationnel dès les deux premiers jours… fit Peter.

-Oh, allez, Pete' ! Fais un truc grandiose aussi pour le défi du cours de Sluggy ! l'encouragea le brun. Toi aussi t'en es capable, on le sait tous, alors montre nous que tu as de l'imagination !

-Je n'ai pas encore eu d'idée, avoua l'autre Animagus. Mais je vais trouver !

-Je sais que tu ne nous décevras pas, conclut James en pouffant de rire. On est pas des Maraudeurs pour rien, et Rem's vient de nous le prouver !

Le sourire fier du loup-garou les fit tous rire de bon cœur. La journée n'était pas finie, et ils avaient hâte de voir ce que leurs amis leur réservaient.

En attendant, ils riaient de voir James frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller tenter sa chance avec Lily comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il avait déjà passé l'intégralité du mercredi à se contenter de phrases simples, amicales, à son égard, et Sirius l'avait forcé à ne pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle pour lui éviter de passer son temps à la dévisager.

Le problème, pour eux en tout cas, était qu'il parlait encore plus d'elle qu'avant. Il avait disserté sur toutes ses qualités morales toute la soirée de la veille. Si Peter avait la patience de l'écouter, Sirius et Remus, beaucoup moins.  
Ils s'étaient tous les deux concertés du regard au moment où James avait commencé à essayer d'improviser un -très mauvais- poème et lui avaient envoyé leurs oreillers en pleine figure.

Le deuxième jour de son sevrage n'arrangeait donc pas les choses, mais les défis de Remus et Sirius avaient au moins eu le mérite de le distraire de ses pensées.

Pour l'heure, il n'allait pas être distrait bien longtemps puisque lorsque les quatre amis sortirent de la Grande Salle, Lily se dirigea vers eux. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient encore plus que d'habitude à cause des paillettes, et Remus lui lança un grand sourire amusé.

-Tu es aussi dingue qu'eux, ma parole, sourit-elle. Vous avez décidé de faire une semaine à thème ? Est-ce que je dois aller me cacher dans la Forêt Interdite ?

L'autre Préfet pouffa de rire.

-En fait, on a une liste de défis à tenir… mais tu n'as pas à craindre pour toi, lui sourit-il. Au fait, les paillettes, ça te va vraiment à merveille… tu ferais un splendide feu de signalisation à Londres…

Lily le toisa quelques secondes, avant de faire un pas pour se rapprocher de lui et de l'attirer contre lui pour un câlin. Elle prit bien soin d'appuyer sa chevelure contre la chemise du lycanthrope, puis s'écarta. Lui aussi était désormais couvert de paillettes, bien que moins que les autres élèves. Enfin, la rousse pointa sa baguette sur lui et marmonna une formule visant à faire disparaître les paillettes. Celles-ci se mirent à chanter pendant que Remus roulait des yeux.

-Je suppose que tu es fière de toi ?

-Extrêmement ! affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Remus manqua d'éclater de rire, non pas à la réponse de son amie mais à la tête outrée qu'affichait James. De quel droit Moony avait eu droit à un câlin et pas lui ?! C'était une honte !

-Bon, on se voit à notre ronde de ce soir ! poursuivit l'adolescente en souriant avec amusement. Et à ton sujet et celui de Sirius, entre les paillettes et les robes à froufrous, les gens vont sérieusement commencer à se poser des questions, vous savez ?

Son air malicieux ne trompa pas Remus, ni Sirius d'ailleurs, mais James, qui n'attendait qu'une occasion de lui parler de façon amicale, sauta sur l'occasion.

-Oh mais ils s'en posent déjà ! affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire envers ses deux meilleurs amis. Tout le monde pense qu'ils sont ensemble ! Y'en a qui disent même qu'ils les ont vus s'embrasser à la Bibliothèque !

Remus et Sirius se retournèrent vers lui, un peu choqués.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

-Je ne fais que rapporter la rumeur, se défendit-il d'un air malin. Mais je me demande d'où elle vient, cette rumeur, quand même…

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, tous deux embarrassés. Ce fut Sirius qui prit alors la parole.

-C'est vrai qu'on est allés à la Bibliothèque hier, mais on a rien fait qui aurait pu laisser penser quoi que ce soit… pas de câlin… rien !

-Apparemment, pas mal de gens avaient parié sur vous, renchérit Wormtail.

Ce dernier fut récompensé de son intervention par des tâches rouges s'étalant sur les joues des deux intéressés.

James sourit. Son plan se mettait petit à petit en place, et il était prêt à parier qu'il allait fonctionner.

 **oOoOoOo**

Sirius, James et Remus regardaient Peter d'un air attentif. Les quatre Maraudeurs se trouvaient en cours de Potions, qui n'avait donc toujours pas été annulé. Cependant, le professeur Horace Slughorn n'était toujours pas arrivé, et le plus petit des quatre amis avait encore le temps d'accomplir son méfait.

Il semblait plutôt concentré, du peu qu'ils pouvaient en juger de là où ils se trouvaient.

Sirius et Peter avaient échangé leurs places peu après le début de l'année : les deux plus turbulents Maraudeurs faisaient bien trop de chahut dans la classe. Le professeur savait pertinemment que Sirius ferait autant de bruit avec l'un de ses amis qu'avec un élève pris au hasard, aussi l'avait-il placé à côté du Préfet qui avait un minimum de contrôle sur lui. Peter était donc venu près de James.  
Sauf que durant un cours mémorable où James, concentré sur Lily un peu plus loin, le brun n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il mettait dans son chaudron. Peter avait essayé tant bien que mal de rattraper les étourderies de son partenaire tout en essayant de ne pas en faire lui-même.

Résultat : leur chaudron avait explosé, et chacun s'était vu attribuer un autre partenaire, des Serpentards. Fort heureusement pour James, sa partenaire était plutôt sympathique, aussi n'y avait-il pas trop de prises de bec. Ils se trouvaient au fond de la classe, juste derrière Sirius et Remus.  
Peter, lui, était trois rangs devant eux.

-Tu crois qu'il a vraiment une idée de ce qu'il va faire ? demanda Sirius en se penchant vers son partenaire.

-Aucune idée… il va peut-être improviser avec les moyens du bord… en tout cas il va essayer, c'est certain, sinon il nous aurait regardés pour nous signifier de ne nous attendre à rien…

James, lui, se tortillait pour voir entre ses deux amis. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qu'allait faire Peter. Les quatre amis n'étaient pas vraiment des fans de Slughorn… certes il n'était pas méchant, mais ils le trouvaient bizarres, et ils n'aimaient pas son club stupide. En plus, il adorait interroger sans cesse les mêmes élèves, par périodes, et Remus en faisait partie. Et ce dernier détestait ça.

Leur attente fut, heureusement, de courte durée. Leur professeur de Potions arriva, s'excusant de son retard tout en les saluant, et décida d'enchaîner assez vite avec la préparation de la potion du jour.  
Seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit le placard à ingrédients, un cri général retentit dans toute la classe.  
De nombreux insectes en dévalèrent les étagères, et grandissaient lorsqu'ils étaient hors du placard.  
Très très peu d'élèves apprécièrent de voir une myriade d'insectes taille XL se balader entre leurs jambes, et beaucoup prirent tout bonnement la fuite en criant.

James se moqua de Sirius qui cria lorsqu'une araignée beaucoup trop grosse à son goût décida de lui escalader la jambe, mais Remus vint à sa rescousse.

-Moony, souffla l'Animagus qui était totalement arachnophobe, tu te souviens de ma demande en mariage de tout à l'heure ? Elle tient toujours.

Remus sourit, mais ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir un peu.

-Oh, par la barbe de Merlin… maugréa Slughorn qui se voyait déjà courir après tous les insectes qui s'étaient faufilés partout. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous arrêtions là, jeunes gens !

Peter lança un sourire victorieux à ses amis, qui le lui rendirent, amusés, sauf pour Sirius qui essayait de se remettre de son traumatisme et de ne pas fuir devant les autres araignées qui baladaient leurs huit pattes velues un peu trop _près_ de lui. Au moins, cela leur ferait un cours de moins, et la possibilité de finir leur journée de cours plus tôt que d'habitude !


	5. Chapitre 5

Bon. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis en retard... Tout d'abord les fêtes, et ensuite un bon gros problème d'internet chez moi qui perdure u.u Je profite d'être chez une amie pour poster ce chapitre, en m'excusant vraiment de ne pouvoir ni répondre aux reviews, ni répondre aux MP ! Accrochez-vous, plus qu'un chapitre, je tenterai de profiter de la connexion de la fac pour vous le poster si mon problème ne s'arrange pas d'ici-là !

En attendant, merci à tous, vous êtes des anges ! Bonne année à vous, j'espère qu'elle vous sera belle et profitable !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius et Remus furent tous deux surpris de constater deux choses. La première : Peter avait finalement trouvé le courage d'aller voir la Poufsouffle qui lui plaisait, et si ses joues étaient écarlates, la discussion semblait bien se dérouler. La deuxième : Lily avait intercepté James avant le petit-déjeuner, et ils étaient allés s'installer tous les deux en bout de table.  
Le deuxième fait était bien entendu le plus surprenant des deux. James semblait radieux tout en se contenant, et l'effet était plutôt comique. Ses joues écarlates elles aussi, du reste, ne trompaient personne.

-Elle ne va quand même pas lui faire une déclaration juste parce qu'il s'est montré plus calme, non ? demanda Sirius, stupéfait.

-Je ne pense pas, tempéra Remus en rajoutant plusieurs cuillères de chocolat en poudre dans son bol de lait. À mon avis, elle voit qu'il essaye de faire des efforts, et peut-être qu'elle essaye d'en faire aussi. Ou alors c'est pour une toute autre raison, mais si c'est ça, je ne vois pas laquelle…

Il se mit à manger un pain au chocolat en le trempant dans son bol tandis que Sirius ne quittait pas les deux Gryffondors du regard.

-Vu comme c'est parti là, on va être les deux seuls célibataires à regarder nos amis se bécoter dans les recoins du château ! déclara-t-il.

-Vu que tout le monde croit que c'est ce qu'on fait tous les deux, j'imagine que ça compense… marmonna le Préfet.

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes. Remus semblait ne pas prêter attention à lui, et il hésita. Lui-même n'était pas contre ces rumeurs, seulement, il aurait aimé qu'elles soient vraies. Mais Remus était parfois si discret… est-ce que ces ragots le gênaient beaucoup ? Parfois, Sirius avait l'impression de voir de légers signes, mais il était certain de se monter la tête juste parce qu'il avait toujours un petit espoir.

-Elles te dérangent beaucoup ? demanda-t-il simplement, tout en redoutant un peu la réponse.

-Oh, non… enfin, je veux dire, les regards bourrés de sous-entendus des gens dès qu'on a des gestes amicaux qui pourraient laisser penser autre chose m'énervent, mais je ne veux pas qu'on change notre façon d'être juste pour ça…

Le regard doré de Remus croisa alors celui de son ami, qui sentit une étincelle dans son ventre.

Est-ce que le loup-garou avait la moindre idée d'à quel point il pouvait avoir envie de l'embrasser, parfois ?  
Sirius ne donnait jamais dans la nuance, question sentiments. Il pouvait détester à vie, être extrêmement passionné par un sujet, ou se sentir déprimé pour une petite chose sans _réelle_ importance.  
Alors, forcément, ce qu'il ressentait pour Remus dépassait tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Cela dit, ça avait toujours été un peu comme ça. Depuis leur première année, le brun avait toujours eu ce côté attentif voire un peu protecteur avec son ami, et cela s'était amplifié avec la découverte de sa lycanthropie.  
Depuis qu'ils passaient également leurs nuits de pleine lune ensemble, même si Remus n'était pas très conscient des choses à ces moments-là, quelque chose de plus fusionnel encore s'était créé entre eux, du fait de la proximité de leurs formes animales.

Pour Sirius, Remus était une évidence. Tout simplement.

-Tant mieux alors ! réagit finalement le plus vieux. Hors de question que j'arrête de t'embêter juste pour faire taire les rumeurs, mon petit loup…

Un petit sourire narquois apparut alors sur les lèvres du jeune Black, qui passa son bras autour des épaules de Remus et rapprocha ce dernier de lui en posant sa tête contre la sienne. Remus en fit tomber son bout de pain au chocolat dans le lait sous la surprise et la réaction intérieure que ce contact inattendu avait fait naître en lui.

-Et puis, si ça leur fait plaisir, on peut toujours trouver matière à les faire parler, hein ? susurra Sirius à son oreille tout en regardant les autres élèves pour leur donner l'impression qu'il lui disait tout autre chose.

Quelques sifflements amusés lui répondirent, et Remus eut envie de le frapper avec la corbeille de croissants. Est-ce que Pad se rendait seulement compte qu'en période d'approche de la Pleine Lune, ce genre de choses lui donnait seulement envie de le plaquer sur la table par les épaules et de masquer ce petit sourire suffisant avec ses propres lèvres ?  
Probablement pas. Mais les instincts lupins étaient bien là, en lui, et grondaient de cette frustration imposée. Doucement, il se dégagea de son étreinte pour maintenir une distance raisonnable entre lui et l'énergumène censé être son meilleur ami.

-Tu n'es qu'une andouille, lui répondit-il en récupérant sa fin de viennoiserie détrempée.

-Une andouille que tu adores, affirma Sirius avec suffisance.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais il était bien difficile de nier les faits.

-Au fait, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire ton défi, celui d'écouter et de prendre tous mes cours, lui confia l'Animagus à la fin de leur petit-déjeuner. C'est très cruel, comme défi, tu sais ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ce que tu es _censé_ faire tous les jours depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, rétorqua le châtain en passant la lanière de cuir de son sac en travers de ses épaules.

-Je ne sais _même pas_ comment je vais tenir ! geignit le jeune homme.

Le Préfet pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme James… regarde, il a tenu, lui, et ça semble porter ses fruits…

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch était en train de faire un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire à la jolie rousse qui le lui rendit.

-Oui, mais Jamesie avait la possibilité d'une récompense après coup ! rétorqua le brun. Moi, ça ne va rien m'apporter puisque j'ai déjà les meilleures notes partout.

-Ah oui ? ironisa le lycanthrope. Et qu'est-ce que M. Padfoot désirerait comme récompense après cet exploit exceptionnel ?

L'autre Maraudeur prit un air pensif, réfléchissant manifestement à la question avec sérieux.

-Je désirerais qu'au lieu d'accorder toute ton attention à tes livres et tes devoirs, on fasse quelque chose pendant nos deux heures de libre cet après-midi, M. Moony !

Remus ne répondit pas de suite. Pad' ne demandait comme « récompense » que de passer du temps en sa compagnie ?

Cela lui faisait vraiment très plaisir tout en l'étonnant. Il aurait pu demander des tas de choses autres que celle-ci.

-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, M. Padfoot, sourit-il malgré tout. Mais vous avez intérêt de vous tenir à votre défi, sinon je vous promets que mes livres seront ma seule compagnie !

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice, avant d'être rejoints par James, tout sautillant et heureux.

-Ah, Prongs ! lança joyeusement Sirius. Alors, le mariage est pour quand ? Je dois préparer mon discours de témoin ? Je pourrai être le parrain de tous vos enfants ?

-Ça pourrait arriver plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! rétorqua le brun à lunettes avec un sourire radieux.

Il leur expliqua, alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur cours de Sortilèges, que Lily lui avait proposé, puisqu'il ne semblait plus l'embêter de façon insupportable dès qu'ils se voyaient, de travailler ensemble sur l'un des longs devoirs à rendre en Sortilèges à rendre le mois suivant.

-Puisque vous faites le vôtre ensemble et que je suis le meilleur de la classe, elle s'est dit que travailler avec moi pourrait lui apporter pas mal, mais à la base elle ne voulait pas puisqu'elle dit que je l'embête sans arrêt !

Sirius lui donna une claque dans le dos en riant, tandis que le loup-garou souriait d'un air à la fois amusé et satisfait.

-Tu vois que c'était ça la bonne méthode, Jamesie ! Tu n'as plus qu'à continuer comme ça, et tu verras que tout se passera bien mieux entre vous !

-Voui, admit le jeune homme, manifestement gêné.

Toutes ces théories sur la façon de séduire une fille remises en question à cause d'un simple défi devaient blesser son ego, pensa Remus avec amusement.  
Il allait bien finir par prendre l'habitude d'être plus mesuré et se comporter avec la rousse bien plus naturellement. Le reste se ferait de lui-même, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Lily ne se l'avouait pas, mais James lui plaisait. C'étaient ses côtés les plus irritants qui l'empêchaient de l'admettre et de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Leur travail commun sur un long devoir devrait probablement aider à les rapprocher…

-Tu as de la chance, en tout cas, sourit Remus. Lily parviendra à te faire travailler un peu et vous aurez une bonne note. Moi, je suis coincé avec celui-là.

Il pointa Sirius du pouce comme s'il n'était pas là, et continua avant que le brun n'ait le temps de protester.

-Et je pense que soit je l'étoufferai avec le devoir, soit je vais devoir le soumettre à l'Imperium.

-Moonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! geignit le jeune Black. C'est pas gentiiiiiiiiiiil ! Tu verras que je peux être sérieux !

Le fait que Remus lui éclata de rire au nez aida pour beaucoup à le faire prendre son cours de Sortilèges pendant lequel il bouda sans discontinuer.

Peter ayant effectivement réussi à obtenir un rencard avec la fille qui lui plaisait, et James ayant décidé de demander à Lily si elle voulait commencer à plancher sur leur devoir dès maintenant, Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent effectivement seuls durant leurs deux heures de permanence de ce jeudi-là. Cela ne les dérangeait pas : après tout, ils avaient beau être un petit groupe soudé, ils avaient bien le droit d'aller parler à d'autres gens, d'autant plus quand ils avaient un intérêt amoureux envers ces gens en question.

Et puis, ce n'étaient pas eux qui allaient se plaindre de passer un peu de temps ensemble, pour la même raison que leurs deux amis, mais non assumée dans leur cas.

Puisqu'il faisait toujours chaud, Sirius proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le Parc pour s'aérer un peu. Ils n'avaient pas d'idées précises d'activité en tête, mais juste marcher ou parler, ou les deux… cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Tout en discutant de James et de sa relation avec Lily, ils en vinrent à venir s'asseoir sur les berges du Lac Noir, leurs jambes pendant au-dessus de l'étendue sombre. Sirius s'amusa à les balancer tout en racontant une de ses anecdotes invraisemblables à propos d'une fille, de Pré-au-Lard et d'une théière mordeuse.  
Cependant, Remus n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rire aux histoires de Padfoot s'il était question de ses conquêtes.  
Habituellement, même s'il y avait une pointe de jalousie, elle finissait par s'estomper devant la façon qu'avait son ami de raconter ses mésaventures, et de se moquer de lui-même. Cela rassurait toujours l'adolescent aux yeux dorés que de voir que Sirius ne prenait pas ça au sérieux.  
Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Il n'avait plus envie d'entendre parler de ses conquêtes.  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'avec son petit discours de la dernière fois, ainsi que le défi de James, il avait pensé qu'il en serait débarrassé, que Sirius ne parlerait plus de filles, que ce serait juste les Maraudeurs, et qu'il pourrait enfin ne plus penser avec amertume à toutes ces filles, et tous ces garçons aussi, qui avaient eu le droit d'embrasser Sirius, et de le connaître d'une façon dont lui ne pourrait jamais avoir connaissance.

-Moony ? souffla Sirius. Ça ne va pas ? Tu fais une tête… bizarre…

Le lycanthrope se redressa en entendant la voix inquiète du brun. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais au fil de ses pensées, son visage s'était froncé d'un air mécontent.

-Non, ce n'est rien… désolé, je pensais à autre chose…

-Pardon… c'est moi qui raconte ma vie, alors que je sais que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne période pour toi…

Tout en disant cela, Sirius sortit quelque chose de sa poche. L'odeur titilla les narines de Remus et le fit saliver. Du chocolat. Son chocolat préféré, même. Sirius le lui tendit avec une petite moue désolée.  
Remus sourit, prit la tablette, et ne résista pas à enlacer brièvement Sirius. C'était comme cela qu'il l'aimait, son Padfoot. Maladroit et idiot, mais toujours attentionné, gentil et prévenant.

Il ne remarqua pas la couleur rose que prenaient les joues de l'intéressé, occupé à déballer la tablette avec vénération.

Il se sentit mieux lorsqu'il prit le premier carré dans sa bouche, le laissant fondre pour mieux apprécier la saveur qui envahissait peu à peu tout son palais.

Puis, l'adolescent tendit sa tablette à son meilleur ami, l'encourageant du regard à en prendre un peu. Sirius sourit avant de casser une ligne et de la croquer.

-Merci !

Ils restèrent quelques temps assis là, juste à manger du chocolat, sans rien dire. À profiter de l'instant et de la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour s'apprécier et se comprendre, de toute façon.

Une légère brise chaude chargée d'odeurs estivales, de pin et de bruyère, fit voler leurs cheveux et forma des rides sur la surface de l'eau. Sirius observa ce phénomène quelques secondes durant, mâchonnant son chocolat, avant de se rappeler de l'un des défis qu'il avait soumis à Remus.

-Dis ! Tu te souviens que tu dois sauter dans le Lac ? sourit-il. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est le bon moment pour le faire !

Remus le foudroya du regard, sans grande conviction cependant.

-Pourquoi ça ne peut pas attendre ? râla-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger… et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas trop nager…

-Personne ne t'a demandé de nager ! Tu sautes, je te remonte, tu te sèches, et hop ! Fin du défi ! Alleeeeez, Moony ! Tout le monde dans la vie devrait avoir ça sur sa liste de choses à faire !

-Sauter tout habillé dans un lac ? ironisa le Préfet. Non, il n'y a que les gens comme toi qui ont envie de faire ce genre de choses. Les gens normaux ont des envies un peu plus passionnantes ou utiles !

Sirius se leva avec énergie, et l'espace d'un instant, Remus se demanda s'il n'allait pas le pousser, ou tout simplement se jeter dans le Lac lui-même. Mais non, il se contenta de tendre sa main au loup-garou pour le relever.  
Remus le regarda d'un air méfiant, comme s'il allait tout de même le pousser ou que savait-il encore, mais non, ce serait de la triche, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait accomplir le défi de son propre gré, après tout.

Hésitant, il prit la main de Padfoot qui le releva avant de le lâcher, et de reculer d'un pas, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées du châtain et voulait prouver sa bonne foi.

-Un défi est un défi ! Et je te rappelle que Pete' a fini les siens, même s'il a été chanceux dans son tirage au sort et n'en a eu que deux ! Jamesie en a un qui nécessite de ne _rien_ faire justement, et il trouvera le moyen de les réaliser assez rapidement pour être débarrassé. Moi je les ai quasiment tous faits, alors… jette-toi à l'eau !

Il sourit largement, visiblement fier de sa blague, et Remus roula des yeux. Parfois il se demandait si ces derniers n'allaient pas rester bloqués dans cette position, tellement il les levait au ciel à cause de Sirius.

-Allez ! T'es à Gryffondor, oui ou non ? T'es un vrai Maraudeur ou un lâche ?

Remus se figea et plissa des yeux en le regardant d'un air mauvais. D'où remettait-il en cause sa légitimité à faire partie de leur maison ou tout simplement du groupe ? Lui aussi savait relever des défis !

Continuant de le fusiller du regard, il lui colla sa tablette de chocolat à moitié entamée dans les mains et, sans le lâcher des yeux, recula jusqu'au bord du Lac.

Puis, il sauta dans l'eau, se préparant mentalement au contraste de température.

Ce ne fut pas si horrible que cela. Certes l'eau était plutôt froide malgré la température extérieure –après tout ils étaient en Écosse- mais il avait vu pire.

Il resta quelques secondes immergé dans l'eau, profonde même s'ils étaient au bord, avant de refaire surface.

Sirius était accroupi sur le bord et le regardait avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Avant de réaliser une chose qu'il n'avait pas prise en compte lorsqu'il avait lancé le défi en question. À savoir que la chemise composant le haut de leur uniforme était _blanche_. Et donc que, trempée, elle devenait _transparente_.

Si Remus était davantage sous l'emprise des instincts du loup que sous ses hormones qu'il parvenait à réfréner, ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius qui n'avait jamais cherché à les contrôler.

Pourquoi, Merlin tout puissant, cette chemise était-elle blanche, et pourquoi lui collait-elle autant à la peau ? Pourquoi est-ce que Remus était si attirant, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait proposé ce stupide défi ?  
Malgré tout, il aida un Remus plutôt impatient à sortir de l'eau. Le jeune homme fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux miel devenus plus sombres à cause de l'eau et tira sur les pans du tissu gorgé d'eau pour l'essorer un peu.

-Tu as ta baguette sur toi ? demanda-t-il au brun.

-… Non, je l'ai laissée dans le Dortoir, mentit ce dernier qui devinait tout à fait ce qu'allait faire le lycanthrope.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, mais également la meilleure du monde, en fait.  
Et ce n'était pas bien du tout de faire le voyeur, surtout avec son propre meilleur ami, mais tant pis.

Il sentit une certaine chaleur s'emparer de lui alors que Remus ôtait sa chemise, chaleur qui n'était certainement pas due à la température extérieure.  
Quant à son cerveau, il disjoncta un peu lorsque son ami enleva son pantalon. Parfois, il valait mieux cesser de réfléchir tout court, et c'était parfaitement approprié au cas où votre meilleur ami pudique sur lequel vous craquez décide de se mettre en sous-vêtements pour se sécher.

Le jeune homme s'étendit au soleil, ses habits à côté de lui, et frotta ses cheveux pour en ôter une partie de l'eau.

Sirius fut heureux qu'ils soient éloignés du château, et que cet endroit du Lac était plutôt caché par des arbres et des buissons. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie que quiconque puisse voir Remus ainsi.

Prudemment, il vint s'installer à côté du Préfet, mais pas trop près non plus, pour ne pas être trop tenté de faire quelque chose de stupide.

-Elle était bonne ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé pour penser à autre chose qu'au garçon presque nu à côté de lui.

C'était mal parti d'avance, en fait.

-Absolument pas, rétorqua Remus. Mais je m'attendais à pire. Alors ? Satisfait ?

Oui et non.

-Oui ! Un défi de plus au palmarès de M. Remus Lupin ! pouffa le brun. Il ne t'en reste plus que deux ! Des projets précis pour ceux-là, d'ailleurs ?

Il eut du mal à déglutir lorsque Remus s'étira sous la caresse du soleil chaud et préféra détourner temporairement son regard. Vers le Lac, par exemple. Il était très intéressant, ce Lac. Au moins, il ne le tentait pas avec autant de vilenie que ne le faisait Remus.

-Pas particulièrement… je pense que je garderai le défi du Whisky Pur-Feu pour demain soir, après notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Et pour Tristan, je pense que je le croiserai pendant ma ronde de Préfet, demain après-midi aussi…

-Du coup tu auras tout fini avant ! Moi aussi, remarque, sauf que moi c'est aujourd'hui ~

Remus pouffa de rire, et ils redevinrent silencieux quelques instants, le châtain séchant tranquillement au soleil, et Sirius essayant de ne pas trop regarder dans sa direction.

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il sentit la main de Remus dans son dos, appuyer dessus avec force. Il ne comprit ce que son meilleur ami venait de faire que lorsqu'il toucha la surface fraîche du Lac.

Le rire clair de Remus lui parvint aux oreilles lorsqu'il refit surface, ses mèches noires collées sur ses yeux gris.

-Pour te répondre, mon cher Paddy, je crois bien que j'en suis un vrai, de Maraudeur… glissa malicieusement le Préfet, une lueur espiègle animant ses prunelles d'or.

Sirius resta coi quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire, bien vite rejoint par l'autre adolescent.

Un vrai Maraudeur, oui. Malgré ses airs innocents de Préfet sage, il n'y avait pas à en douter une seule seconde.

À la grande surprise de Remus, Sirius parvint à remporter son défi de prendre sérieusement ses cours. Toute la journée, les professeurs le regardèrent avec méfiance et suspicion, persuadés que cette attitude inhabituelle cachait un mauvais coup. Remus, James et Peter, eux, s'amusèrent beaucoup à observer leur ami penché sur son parchemin, le grattant avec sa plume d'un air concentré. Ils sentaient bien qu'il avait le plus grand des mal à ne pas décrocher, d'autant plus qu'ils ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche. James prit un grand plaisir à lui dire toutes sortes de choses stupides et plein de blagues, mais si son visage frémissait et se crispait sous l'envie de rire, le plus vieux des Maraudeurs tint bon.

Il fallait dire que le brun était tenace, très tenace. Et têtu comme un troupeau de mules entier. Et encore.

Remus et Peter aussi, pourtant, essayèrent de le faire craquer. Le Préfet à l'aide de remarques et de moqueries sarcastiques, l'Animagus en tentant de l'avoir à l'usure en donnant des coups dans sa chaise, en bougeant ses affaires ou en le poussant « involontairement » avec son bras.

Ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils allaient perdre lorsque le grand brun sortit de leur avant-dernier cours de la journée avec un air très fier.

Cependant, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Peut-être qu'en tentant de réaliser son dernier défi, celui de draguer un prof, il allait faire échouer celui qu'il avait déjà en cours. Mais Sirius était malin et ils doutaient qu'il s'amuse à le compromettre.

Non, il allait probablement faire le dernier qu'il avait à faire à la fin du cours, ou en croisant un professeur durant le week-end.

Ils se rendirent donc au cours en question : Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
Leur professeur changeait tous les ans, en conformité avec la fameuse « malédiction » qui toucherait ce poste. Pour des raisons diverses et variées, ces derniers ne restaient jamais plus d'un an.

Leur professeur de cette année était plutôt jeune, et plutôt beau également. Sirius avait déjà fait la remarque en début d'année, et, comme par hasard, Remus l'avait aussitôt pris en grippe. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'idée que Sirius s'amuse à le draguer même si ce n'était que pour un défi. Il espéra que Padfoot avait prévu de draguer un prof rencontré au hasard dans les couloirs durant le week-end.  
Mais c'était sans compter sa plus grande passion : se faire remarquer par le plus de gens possibles.

Une classe entière lui semblait être un public suffisant lorsqu'il commença son show juste à la fin du cours, après avoir passé celui-ci à noter scrupuleusement chaque mot du professeur sans chahuter.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se lever avant que leurs camarades ne sortent de cours et vint se planter devant leur professeur, n'ayant pas réellement besoin d'arborer un air séduisant pour l'être. Tout était dans son regard, à la fois brumeux et magnétique quand il savait en jouer.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil en le voyant approcher.

-Monsieur Black ? Y'a-t-il un problème ?

Il le regardait d'un air méfiant. Il ne l'avait pas comme élève depuis plusieurs années, comme d'autres, mais savait parfaitement que le jeune homme n'avait aucune limite quand il s'agissait de faire n'importe quoi. Et il avait parfaitement raison, du reste.  
James, qui commençait déjà à rire comme un crétin, fut sorti de la pièce par Peter, afin de ne pas gâcher le dernier défi du canidé.

Remus se mordit les lèvres en voyant Sirius prendre une position le mettant plus en valeur et passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Eh bien… vous voyez… je me demandais si vous pourriez me donner des cours particuliers… vous avez l'air très expérimenté, et je suis certain que vous auriez beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre…

Sa voix grave et chaude donna envie à Remus de partir dans un fou rire, loin de sa réticence précédente. Sirius exagérait totalement sa drague qui était tout sauf subtile, et il eut presque envie de le frapper avec une table pour qu'il arrête tellement il y allait au rentre-dedans.

Le professeur le regarda d'un air passablement choqué et surtout particulièrement mal à l'aise, avant de répondre d'un ton cassant, alors que les élèves n'en perdaient pas une miette :

-Sortez d'ici tout de suite.

Sirius n'insista pas, et fit un clin d'oeil faussement aguicheur au prof avant de sortir.  
Remus craqua et éclata de rire à la sortie de la salle tandis que James râlait bruyamment qu'il avait tout raté. Sirius renchérit en lui déclarant ridiculement sa flamme en plein milieu du couloir et très vite, les Maraudeurs firent presque plus de bruit à eux quatre que tous les élèves sortant de cours et étant pressé d'aller se détendre dans leurs Salles Communes.

Ils croisèrent la classe de Serpentard de leur année, et parmi eux, leur némésis Severus Rogue.

Ils se crispèrent tous les cinq lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, mais contre toute attente, ce fut un autre élève qui vint bousculer le Serpentard. Ce dernier fit tomber les livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras sous le choc de la bousculade, et lança un regard foudroyant à ceux qui les piétinèrent sans vergogne.  
James sauta sur l'occasion. Certes, ce n'était pas un geste désintéressé, mais un défi était un défi, qu'il le déteste ou pas.

Il se pencha pour ramasser les livres, et alors que Rogue refermait ses doigts sur sa baguette, le Gryffondor se contenta de les lui tendre avec un regard dénué d'agressivité.

Rogue en fut stupéfait avant de le dévisager avec méfiance.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? lança James avec calme. Prends-les !

Puis, il agrémenta son injonction d'un sourire. Pas un sourire franc, c'était un peu trop lui demander. C'était un sourire forcé, mais il poussa son ennemi à prendre les livres avec prudence sans le lâcher du regard.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, sans comprendre pourquoi, par Merlin, James Potter avait fait ça.

Ils passaient leurs vies à se lancer des sorts et des insultes sans aucun scrupule, après tout, et prenaient plaisir à s'humilier l'un comme l'autre. La popularité avait beau être du côté de James, personne n'hésitait à se moquer de lui lorsque l'autre adolescent le rendait ridicule d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.  
Cette fois-ci, la brève rencontre se termina sur cet acte étrange et déplacé de gentillesse de la part de James, qui n'en ressentit pas le dégoût escompté, mais plutôt une satisfaction dont il ignorait l'origine.  
Observé attentivement par ses trois amis, il se retourna vers eux avec un air se voulant détaché.

-Bon. On y va ?


	6. Chapitre 6

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bon, no comment sur mon énième retard, hein *regarde autour d'elle et se cache* Mais bref ! Le dernier chapitre est enfin là. À la base je voulais rajouter du fluff à la fin, c'est en partie pour cela que j'ai mis autant de temps, parce que... eh bien parce que je ne savais pas quoi rajouter. Du coup je me suis dit que ce serait très bien comme ça et que je compenserai en postant de nouveaux drabbles dans mon recueil dès que possible :p  
Du coup c'est la fin de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu : les défis, le Remus/Sirius, les autres... personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire, alors je serai contente si vous avez ressenti la même chose en lisant !

Merci de votre patience et de tous vos gentils commentaires, c'est extrêmement motivant ! :DA une prochaine fois, je l'espère !

Et bonne lecture à tous, surtout !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Sirius avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, dans sa relation avec Remus, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Ils se comportaient tous les deux de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait entre eux, il n'y avait aucune dispute, aucun non-dit… rien du tout.  
Alors pourquoi sentait-il quelque chose de différent ?  
Et quelle était cette chose, justement ?  
Remus était prêt à partir faire sa ronde des Préfets, et il n'arrivait pas à se motiver pour se lever, cette question ne cessant de le tarauder. Il était quasiment sûr que cela était en lien avec leurs défis puisque cette sensation… bizarre, avait commencé durant cette semaine et il ne s'était rien passé de plus que cela.

-Pad ? Tu viens ?

Sirius acquiesça et se motiva à se lever pour rejoindre le Préfet.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui ! lui assura-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Remus le lui rendit, se demandant tout de même pourquoi Sirius était si calme, et ils commencèrent à faire la ronde du jeune loup. Ce dernier trouva cela bien plus agréable de la faire en compagnie de Sirius.

L'Animagus trouva que le temps passait vite ainsi, bien qu'il continuât de se poser des questions.

Puis, il les oublia lorsqu'ils finirent par croiser le Préfet de Serdaigle qui faisait sa propre ronde dans une autre partie du château.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de nature jalouse, même si jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit, même s'il sortait avec Remus par le plus grand des miracles, de le tenir éloigné de ses amis. Non, il était plutôt du genre à ne pas aimer les gens qui manifestaient très clairement leur intérêt pour son ami.

Il ne les trouvait jamais assez parfaits pour Remus. Pas assez drôles, pas assez gentils, pas assez attentionnés, pas assez beaux, pas assez à l'écoute, pas assez…  
Pas assez aimants.  
Bien sûr, on ne pouvait espérer que le coup de foudre arrive comme ça, la plupart des gens avaient des crush, pas de gros coups de cœur comme ça, sans réellement connaître la personne.  
Mais c'était ça que n'aimait pas Sirius. Remus avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qui le connaissait, pas de quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'un crush et ne l'avait pas accepté avec son gros secret.  
Il avait conscience que tout cela sonnait complètement comme « je suis le seul dont il a besoin », mais au fond, il le pensait sincèrement.  
Remus avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le connaissait et qu'il connaissait, parce que son ami était trop timide, trop peu sûr de lui et bien trop précieux pour risquer d'être brisé par une personne au hasard.

-Salut Remus ! sourit Tristan d'une façon qui voulait tout dire quant à ses intentions.

-Bonjour Tristan… répondit poliment Remus. Tu tombes bien…

Le bleu et bronze eut l'air ravi de tomber à pic pour Remus. Il espérait bien entendu quelque chose de la part du Gryffondor, et Sirius serra les dents.

Son ami semblait visiblement un peu mal à l'aise, mais il avait l'air d'avoir longuement réfléchi à sa façon de dire les choses pour ne pas être blessant.

Le Serdaigle, lui, regarda Sirius d'un air qui lui signifiait qu'il pourrait aussi éventuellement les laisser seuls si Remus voulait lui parler, mais le brun lui renvoya simplement un regard mauvais.

-Voilà… en fait, j'ai remarqué l'intérêt que tu… me portes, commença Remus en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait toujours du mal à croire à ce fait.

-… Oui ? l'encouragea l'autre d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-E-et je voulais te dire… enfin… je suis désolé, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas réciproque… lâcha finalement le châtain d'une voix douce. Ça me… touche qu'on puisse me voir comme ça, et j'aurais voulu pouvoir dire la même chose pour ne pas te blesser, mais…

Tristan ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et reprit la parole, d'une voix où perçait de l'amertume.

-Mais vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ?

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent sans un mot, surpris de cette réponse.

-Pardon ? fit Remus.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ? renifla l'autre Préfet. Pourtant c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je savais que je n'avais pas vraiment de chance, même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

Remus ne sut que répondre, les yeux un peu écarquillés. Sirius n'était pas vraiment mieux et ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce genre de revirement.

-Oh, sérieusement. Est-ce que vous êtes stupides ou complètement aveugles ? Si tout le monde croit que vous êtes ensemble, c'est pas pour rien, hein, rétorqua Tristan d'un ton blasé. Enfin bref. Merci de l'avoir pris comme ça et d'avoir été gentil… et promis, je ferai comme si de rien n'était à partir de maintenant. J'espère que tu en feras de même…

Sur ceux, il leur adressa un signe de tête tout en faisant un petit sourire reconnaissant à Remus avant de tourner les talons pour reprendre sa ronde, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était plutôt que de s'épancher sur une cause perdue d'avance.  
Dans le couloir, Remus et Sirius se dévisageaient sans trop le faire, ne sachant comment réagir aux paroles du Serdaigle, et le brun mit enfin le doigt sur la réponse aux questions qui l'obsédaient tant depuis quelques temps.  
Leur relation n'avait pas fondamentalement changé, sauf que maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir une chance.

Sirius ne savait pas comment ils avaient réussi à presque faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était extrêmement frustrant. Il n'avait pas pu profiter de leur reste d'après-midi à Pré-au-lard parce qu'ils étaient en compagnie de James et Peter, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de tenter ne serait-ce que des petits gestes s'ils n'étaient pas parfaitement _seuls_.

Parce que Remus agissait comme s'il était acculé, alors cela signifiait deux choses. Soit il se doutait des sentiments de Sirius et ne comptait pas les lui retourner, auquel cas de toutes façons il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre à lui avouer quelque chose qu'il savait déjà…  
Soit c'était l'inverse, que pensait Remus, et l'Animagus ne comptait pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient alors qu'il pourrait peut-être y avoir plus… _tellement_ plus.

Il n'avait pas tenu en plus durant toute l'après-midi, à tel point que s'il s'était transformé en Animagus dès maintenant, cela aurait probablement été une pile électrique ou une ligne à haute tension plutôt qu'un chien.

James s'en était amusé en le taquinant, mais il n'avait rien pu tirer de son presque frère.  
Au fond de lui, il jubilait parce qu'il _savait_ que son fameux plan tiré de leur jeu fonctionnait. C'est pourquoi le brun à lunettes décida de mettre un point final à tout cela en les emmenant acheter une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu à la Tête de Sanglier. Devant le soupir de Remus, il avait argué que ça pouvait bien attendre ce soir et que rien n'était pressé étant donné qu'il lui restait également le lendemain pour finir sa liste de défis.  
Ils étaient les seuls à qui il n'en restait que deux, par ailleurs, mais James espérait bien être le dernier à réaliser le sien. Il en avait assez d'attendre que ses deux meilleurs amis ouvrent les yeux sur les sentiments de l'autre. C'était pour cela qu'il avait proposé le défi des dragées, et tous ces gages. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de trop s'impliquer : les deux garçons s'étaient très bien débrouillés pour se donner des défis pouvant donner suite à quelque chose.  
Et plusieurs petits « quelque chose » ne pouvaient que déboucher sur quelque chose de plus grand… la fameuse récompense qu'il leur avait promis s'ils réalisaient tous leurs défis.

Après tout, il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait petit à petit évolué dans leurs regards au cours de cette semaine, et encore plus lors de leur retour de la ronde de Remus. S'il ne se passait rien avant la fin du dimanche, il les enfermait dans un placard pendant une journée entière.

C'est pour cela qu'il proposa à Peter de passer la soirée avec sa nouvelle petite amie, tout en lui parlant de son plan. Le petit blond accepta, et James prit le parti de faire autre chose en attendant, comme pourquoi pas essayer de voir si Lily voulait travailler un peu ?  
La rousse avait beaucoup apprécié le geste qu'il avait eu envers Rogue, bien que ces deux-là ne soient plus amis. Elle avait surtout la preuve qu'il pouvait mettre son ego de côté, et il sentait que même si cela pouvait encore prendre du temps pour parvenir à l'apprivoiser, cela venait petit à petit. Et ça le motivait à être moins expansif et à accepter de travailler, avec elle du moins. Pour le reste du temps, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

C'est donc une nouvelle fois seuls que se retrouvèrent les deux adolescents, après le dîner.

Remus contemplait la bouteille d'alcool stratégiquement posée sur sa table de chevet avec un verre, avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Sirius était venu s'asseoir sur son lit, alors que le Préfet, lui, était debout devant le petit meuble.

-Tu devrais en profiter pour le faire maintenant, Moony ! l'encouragea Sirius.

Il ne voulait pas profiter de l'état de légère ébriété que subirait Remus à coup sûr, et il savait qu'il devrait plutôt profiter du moment où ils étaient seuls tous les deux pour engager la conversation, mais maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, il était rempli de doutes.

Après tout, il pouvait toujours en parler le lendemain, quand il n'y aurait plus aucun défi pour l'un comme pour l'autre et qu'il pourrait se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

-En plus, il vaut mieux boire quand tu as le ventre plein, et c'est le cas, ajouta le brun. Sinon, tu te sentiras malade…

-Bon… soupira Remus. Un verre cul-sec, c'est bien ça ? Je ne vais pas rouler sous le lit, au moins, hein ?

-Je ne pense pas, hésita Sirius. Tu pourrais ne pas tenir l'alcool, c'est vrai, mais a priori, tu ne devrais pas être malade ou complètement ivre. Par contre tu ne seras plus en pleine possession de tes moyens, c'est sûr.

Remus eut encore moins envie de boire ce fichu verre, qu'il fixait avec la plus grande des méfiances.

-Tu m'empêcheras de faire n'importe quoi, hein ? Par exemple, me rendre ridicule, surtout en descendant dans la Salle Commune dans cet état…

Sirius pouffa de rire, et lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte pour le rassurer à ce sujet. Remus soupira, et versa assez d'alcool dans le verre pour le remplir. Puis, il s'assit à côté de Sirius, prenant garde de ne pas renverser le liquide ambré sur son lit.

Puis, il trempa ses lèvres dedans, et commença à boire. Il fronça les sourcils avec un peu de dégoût en sentant la brûlure de l'alcool contre son palais et dans sa gorge, mais il résista à l'envie de lâcher ce maudit verre, sa fierté lui interdisant d'abandonner ce stupide défi.

Il se sentait de plus en plus chaud partout dans son corps, et avait l'impression que sa tête commençait à lui tourner avant qu'il n'ait fini son verre.  
Lorsqu'il le reposa, il eut l'impression d'avoir mis au moins un millier d'années à le finir, et son esprit commençait à être embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool.

Sirius le regarda avec étonnement mais en souriant.

-Eh ben ! Quelle descente ! rigola-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part !

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, constata le loup-garou d'une voix pâteuse.

-Envie de vomir ?

-Non.

Il se leva… et se rassit bien vite, visiblement sous l'emprise du tournis. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et il ferma les yeux.

Tous les effets n'apparurent pas sur le coup, mais Sirius essaya de le faire parler autant que possible pour voir s'il ne se sentait pas mal ou si des conséquences ne se manifestaient pas.  
Remus semblait de moins en moins ordonné dans ses paroles, et commençait à rire pour n'importe quoi.

Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela particulièrement drôle et de rire aussi.

Ils finirent par se retrouver à rire tous les deux sans savoir pourquoi, et leur fou rire s'empirait de plus en plus en constatant ce fait.  
Le Préfet finit essoufflé, les joues baignées de larmes, et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius sans le lâcher du regard, un grand sourire hilare sur ses lèvres.

Il ne dit rien, mais Sirius le lui rendit, ayant l'impression que bien qu'il n'ait pas bu, les effets de l'alcool le touchaient aussi. Il se sentait euphorique et il avait très envie d'embrasser Remus, mais il était tout de même lucide et se refusait à céder à ce genre de pulsions qu'il pourrait très bien regretter par la suite.

Remus soupira un grand coup, ravi de retrouver sa respiration après ce fou rire sans origine.

-Je suis content avec toi, déclara-t-il simplement, avec sincérité.

Sirius rosit légèrement mais lui sourit doucement, en frottant ses cheveux de miel avec affection.

-Moi aussi je suis content avec toi, mon petit loup, répondit-il avec amusement.

Remus ferma les yeux sous le frottement, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Mmmmmh… vraiment très très content…

Le cœur de Sirius se réchauffait doucement mais sûrement. Il aimait bien son Remus sous l'emprise de l'alcool, en fait, il disait des choses vraiment agréables.

-Suis fatigué…

En effet, le lycanthrope semblait se laisser porter par cette sensation de tournis et la chaleur de l'alcool qui avait envahi tout son être. Et puis il se sentait bien, là, contre Padfoot, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il avait envie de rester là, comme ça, pour toujours.  
Oui, pour toujours semblait bien. Quoique pas encore assez long.

Le rire de Sirius perça à travers la brume de son esprit et il sourit. Il aimait beaucoup beaucoup ce son. Beaucoup.

-J'ai l'impression que l'alcool te désinhibe vraiment, mais pas dans le sens auquel on pense d'habitude ! pouffa le brun. Tu as besoin d'aide pour te mettre en pyjama ?

Cette question était une très mauvaise idée, mais d'un côté, il n'allait pas laisser son meilleur ami tout habillé dans son lit, si ? Se réveiller ainsi ne serait pas très agréable.

-Ça va aller, marmonna le loup-garou qui commença à défaire ses habits avec lenteur.

Sirius détourna le regard, toujours dans l'esprit de ne pas profiter du moment. Remus n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'on saisisse ce genre d'occasions alors qu'il n'était pas en état de se rendre compte de ses propres actions.

Il en profita pour se mettre lui aussi en pyjama, jugeant que s'occuper lui éviterait d'être tenté de regarder vers Remus.

-C'est bon ?

-Voui.

Il se retourna vers Remus qui avait bien ébouriffé ses cheveux dans le processus. Il le trouva absolument craquant, comme ça, avec sa bouille ensommeillée et un peu à l'Ouest, aussi.  
Il se rapprocha de lui dans le but de lui frotter les cheveux en guise de bonne nuit, incapable de résister à un tel visage.  
Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Remus agrippe son haut de pyjama alors qu'il allait se reculer après ce geste. Il colla sa tête tout contre son torse, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de cœur du brun.

-Reste… marmonna Remus. Dors avec moi… s'il te plaît…

Sirius regarda ce garçon, qui était le centre de sa vie depuis plusieurs années. Celui pour qui il aurait pu mourir, ou qui, a contrario, aurait pu le faire revivre dans les pires de ces moments. Celui à qui il ne refusait rien, surtout dans ces circonstances.  
Puis, il se glissa doucement à ses côtés, dans son lit. Le loup-garou vint se blottir contre lui et il se sentit pleinement à sa place. Refermant ses bras autour de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Tu sens bon… marmotta le châtain.

Il redressa son visage vers lui, ses yeux dorés tout embrumés.

-Tu es beau, tu sais ?

Sirius se sentit rougir comme jamais, et son cœur s'envoler. Plus que jamais, il avait envie de l'embrasser et de tout lui avouer.

Mais cela aurait pu gâcher l'instant. Remus n'était pas en état d'écouter tout cela.  
Alors il préféra remettre le moment au lendemain, tout en tombant encore plus amoureux de lui si cela était possible.  
Avec un regard qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rendre tendre, il lui frotta le dos.

-Dors, Moony.

Puis, alors que son meilleur ami, et peut-être plus si affinités, qui savait, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Toi aussi, tu es beau, tu sais…

Remus était bien. Il était au chaud. Et même s'il sentait un léger mal de crâne prêt à envahir sa tête, il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde.

Puis, il réalisa que ce n'était pas tout à fait normal d'être blotti contre un corps chaud, entouré d'une odeur qui n'était pas la sienne.  
Son cœur s'emballa alors en comprenant qu'il était collé contre Sirius, dans son propre lit. Puis, il commença à paniquer en se rappelant qu'il avait bu un verre d'alcool fort la veille, cul-sec, et que peut-être il avait dit ou fait des choses qu'il pouvait regretter.  
Ils étaient tous deux en pyjama, alors ils ne pouvaient pas avoir…

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans son lit _et_ dans les bras de Sirius ?

Il releva timidement les yeux pour rencontrer des iris d'argent qui le contemplaient, avec un embarras plus qu'évident.

-S-Salut Moony… souffla Sirius.

Remus ne sut que répondre, là, dans l'immédiat. Le visage de son meilleur ami était bien trop près, il sentait bien trop bon, et lui-même était bien trop bien pour pouvoir réfléchir clairement.

-S-Siri… q-qu'est-ce que…

-Tu as voulu que je dorme avec toi, expliqua précipitamment l'Animagus. Tu voulais que je reste.

Remus rougit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire. Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien dit de trop compromettant.

Du reste, le fait qu'il reste comme ça, collé à Sirius, plutôt que de s'écarter avec gêne, pouvait suffire à le trahir au moins mille fois.

-J-j'ai dit quelque chose, hier ? demanda-t-il, écarlate.

Sirius hésita quelques instants avant de répondre avec franchise.

-Tu m'as dit que j'étais beau. Et que je sentais bon, aussi.

Un silence, puis :

-Et si je devais être tout à fait franc avec toi, je dirais que toi aussi.

Ses joues rouges -Sirius ne rougissait jamais !- achevèrent de faire craquer Remus. Il ne pouvait se voiler les yeux éternellement.  
Toute cette semaine avait été étrange, et plein d'indices mis bout à bout ne pouvaient que lui montrer l'évidence : Sirius et lui. Tout simplement. Comme cela devait être. Comme cela aurait toujours dû être.  
La main de Sirius vint effleurer sa joue, comme s'il en était venu aux mêmes conclusions, et l'or accrocha l'argent.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, comme ils en mourraient d'envie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de force, comme s'ils voulaient mesurer toute la force de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Les mains se perdaient dans les cheveux, dans le creux des reins, s'emmêlaient au tissu des pyjamas, s'effleuraient et se liaient tandis qu'ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser avec toujours plus de passion.

Leurs yeux échangèrent un regard brillant, et ils ne prêtaient aucune attention au raffut que faisait James dans la Salle Commune, clamant qu'il devrait arrêter le Quidditch sur le champ tellement il était nul.  
Ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire de ces défis.

Ils ne voulaient que leur récompense.

-Je t'aime, souffla Remus en appuyant un baiser contre le cou de son désormais petit-ami.

Sirius frissonna légèrement avant de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de douceur.

-Moi aussi, Moony…

Encore un baiser, et ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques instants, savourant ces sensations nouvelles, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson et leurs lèvres qui semblaient avoir toujours été faites pour se rejoindre encore et encore et encore…

Puis, la voix de Sirius brisa de nouveau le silence.

-Moony ?

-Mmmmmh ? répondit le loup-garou, occupé à laisser plusieurs baisers le long de la mâchoire de son chiot favori.

-Tu te rappelles de ma demande en mariage ? Elle tient toujours.

Un sourire lui répondit, et les mains de Remus se glissant sous son haut de pyjama laissèrent des sillons de frissons remonter le long de son échine.

-Chaque chose en son temps, Paddy… chaque chose en son temps… souffla-t-il avec une certaine lueur dans ses yeux.

Puis, sa bouche retrouva les lèvres de Sirius, et ils décidèrent que, puisque c'était un dimanche matin et que tout était si parfait, pourquoi ne pas prolonger cette matinée pour l'éternité ?  
Toute l'éternité.


End file.
